Tenkuu no Escaflowne II: En busca del vínculo pérdido
by Harue-Hitomi
Summary: Han transcurrido 4 años, Hitomi Kanzaki ahora con 19 años, se encuentra estudiando arduamente en la Universidad. Sus labores diarias la mantienen ocupada, pero no alejada del recuerdo constante de aquella vivencia. Desde entonces no ha podido regresar a Gaea. Van Fanel mantiene oculto un secreto que determinara el destino final de Fanelia, el camino de su existencia y su linaje.
1. Sentimientos a luz de luna

El despertador suena, avisando las 7:00 am en punto, al instante se extiende una pequeña y frágil mano de tés blanca intentado oprimir el botón de apagado.

-Huum, aquí vamos de nuevo – Refunfuñando debajo de las sabanas comienza a asomarse la suave cabellera de rubio cobrizo, aún con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo adormitado, la chica intenta incorporarse después de una noche de descanso.

Hitomi Kanzaki, ahora con 19 años se prepara para irse a la escuela. Ella es una estudiante del tercer semestre de la licenciatura en educación en la Universidad Nacional de Yokohama, al noroeste de Kamakura. Vive en un departamento junto con Yukari y otras 3 chicas. Los fines de semana ella regresa a Kamakura para visitar a su familia, aprovechando así la oportunidad para recorrer la pista de atletismo en busca de una mínima conexión con Gaea. Hace 4 años cuando termino la Guerra contra Zaibach, Van cumplió la promesa de enviar a Hitomi a su hogar; y en aquél entonces, ella nunca imagino lo mucho que extrañaría estar al lado de ese chico.

-Cada día me resulta más difícil recordarte, parece una lucha contra mi mente para evitar borrarte de mí, aun cuando yo no quiero que estas memorias se esfumen, vivo aferrada porque tú, Van, me haces ser fuerte- Piensa en voz baja mientras se prepara un pequeño desayuno.

-Siempre me pregunto qué harás, las tantas ocupaciones que ahora probablemente tienes como Rey, te deben dejar sin espacio libre para recordarme…cierto?- Lo menciona frente al espejo, mientras cepilla su cabello el cual ahora lo mantiene bastante largo, a la altura de sus hombros, cargando un corte moderno, pero realmente bastante sencillo a la hora de peinar. Termina por colocarse su reloj digital, el cual fue regalo de sus padres en su último cumpleaños, y en su brazo derecho carga un brazalete, grabado en ella "Kanzaki", obsequio de Amano por haber aprobado el examen universitario.

-Hitomi llegaremos tarde si no te apuras- Una voz exasperante se escucha desde fuera del departamento, es Yukari quien comienza a desesperar. –Listo, solo guardaba los trabajos que debemos entregar, además aún queda tiempo, podemos tomar el tren de las 8:15 en la estación de Kanagawa- Contesta sonrientemente la chica que ha sido desde siempre amiga de Yukari.

Al bajar del tren:

-Estuviste bastante callada durante el viaje, existe algo que te incomoda Hitomi?- Pregunta Yukari extrañada por la seriedad del rostro de su acompañante.

- Eh? Perdón Yukari, no es mi intención preocuparte, no es nada importante, mejor cuéntame, como han ido las cosas entre Amano y tú, ¿ya estableció fecha de regreso?- Hitomi cuestiona a su amiga, colocando un ambiente tensionado entre las dos, sin intención de herirla, toco un tema difícil de hablar para Yukari.

-Él…no me ha comentado nada al respecto, durante las vacaciones de primavera, cuando nos vimos por unos pocos días, él me explico lo difícil que están los estudios, este semestre no ha sido muy agradable para él, cada vez le exigen más trabajos, y con el atletismo, prácticamente todo su tiempo se ve destinado para eso. Cuando podemos hablamos por teléfono y nos escribimos mensajes al móvil, bueno, prácticamente todos los días, pero aun así no dejo de extrañarle. Estuve pensando anoche, y tengo la enorme intención de ir a visitarlo en las próximas vacaciones de otoño, pero…- Haciendo una breve pausa, Yukari empuña sus manos y cierra sus ojos, dejando caer una ligera gota de ellos.

-¿Pero qué?, porque no hacerlo Yukari, probablemente el viaje sea costoso, pero aun podemos trabajar en verano, yo puedo ayudarte para que vayas a verlo, ahorramos gastos extras, ya verás lo lograremos…- Es interrumpida por la mirada triste y fija de su amiga, la cual intenta contener el llanto.

-Es que, tengo miedo de que Amano, ya no sienta lo mismo por mí, que en sus pensamientos yo no tenga espacio, por tantas ocupaciones, que yo solo sea un problema para él, o peor aún, que encuentre a alguien que ocupe mi lugar, tengo miedo Hitomi, de desaparecer de sus recuerdos y de su vida, que tal que al llegar ahí, todo sea en vano, y yo sola, en un lugar que no conozco, ¿Qué haría?- Explico con frustración, a lo que Hitomi no supo que responder. Usualmente siempre ha tenido comentarios y consejos que darle a las personas, en especial a su mejor amiga, sin embargo en esta ocasión, las palabras no brotaron de sus labios. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, cuando por dentro ella misma sabía que todo era incierto. Como podría dar palabras de aliento o aconsejarle sabiamente, si parecía ser que Yukari hubiera escuchado los temores de Hitomi, convirtiéndolos en propios.

Horas más tarde, al término de las clases, la chica de cuerpo delgado, con definición atleta, se encuentra calentando para su práctica en el club de atletismo. Una voz grave, da instrucciones a las orillas de la pista. Es el entrenador del club, un hombre sumamente conservado para los 45 años de edad que tiene. De complexión atlética, cabello negro y piel algo bronceada, su atención se enfoca en Hitomi en esos instantes.

-Kanzaki, pronto serán las nacionales, así que debes prepararte si deseas estar entre las 5 primeras enlistadas. Da lo mejor de ti.- Menciona el entrenador mientras prepara su cronómetro para medir el tiempo de Hitomi.

-Si! yo lo lograre- Asiente con la cabeza mientras coloca sus pies sobre los tacos de salida. Suena un silbato, y Hitomi corre aun con mayor velocidad en comparación con el día que viajo por primera vez a Gaea. Con la única intención de romper sus últimos records, visualiza la meta y llega presurosamente, al tiempo que voltea a ver a su entrenador para conocer el resultado él cual levantando el dedo pulgar, le corrobora lo anhelado. – Excelente Kanzaki, mantén este tiempo hasta las nacionales y seguro estarás en la lista-

-Gracias entrenador, seguire practicando aun en las vacaciones de verano, espero verlo por aquí para tener su apoyo, y sobre todo para que me diga acerca de mis errores.- Conversa Hitomi mientras se seca el sudor con una suave franela. –Obviamente, ambos daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, todos confiamos en tus aptitudes.- Le anima el entrenador mientras cierra su carpeta de anotaciones.

-Hitomi! Que bien lo hiciste.- Exclama Yukari emocionada por la velocidad de su amiga.

-Me siento muy bien cuando corro, pareciera que todas mis preocupaciones y mis problemas se esfumaran, dejándolos sobre la pista, deberías de intentarlo tú también Yukari.-

-Es broma ¿verdad?, tú sabes que a diferencia de Amano y de ti, yo no nací para el atletismo, mis piernas son torpes cuando camino, no quiero pensar que pasaría en una competencia.- Frunciendo el ceño le responde, así entre broma y carcajada, juntas se encaminan hacia la estación del tren.

Ya caída la noche, Hitomi se prepara para irse a la cama, después de haberse colocado su pijama, se acerca hacia la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia la luna, ella se pregunta dónde y que estará haciendo aquel chico testarudo, audaz y amable, Rey de Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel, al cual aun le conserva fuertes sentimientos. Repetidas veces escuchaba las palabras de Yukari, aceptando que ella también siente un temor inexplicable porque su amado Van le hubiese olvidado o peor aún que alguien haya usurpado el lugar en su corazón.

-Un momento, por que sentirme así, no hay motivo puesto que él y yo nunca fuimos nada…más que compañeros de viaje- Cabizbaja y confundida, susurra palabras al viento, sin embargo a pesar de no haber compartido más tiempo con él, a pesar de solo haber sido su acompañante, la chica de ojos color esmeralda, secretamente siempre le ha visto al Rey de Fanelia, como algo más.

-Es hora de dormir, dejare para mañana lo melodramático, buenas noches Van, espero poder ocupar un pequeño espacio en tus sueños- Pensativa se dispone a cerrar su ventana cuando de pronto una pluma brillante y blanca como luz de luna, cae rosando los delicados y alargados dedos de la ahora sorprendida chica. Acto seguido decide asomarse, oprimiendo la pluma, busca frenéticamente indicios de su ser alado.

–Que broma tan pesada de la vida, mira que caerme una pluma cuando justamente pienso en ti, eso sí es malévolo- Sonriendo sarcásticamente mira su mano empuñada para solo encontrar restos brillantes de lo que segundos atrás fuese motivo de risa, perpleja la chica cae de rodillas al suelo y una tras otra aquellas lagrimas que tanto tiempo habían estado guardadas, comenzaron a brotar.

En aquel preciso momento, en otro mundo alterno a la tierra, un rey de cabello tan obscuro como la noche, y mirada sombría, observando el cielo con cierta nostalgia, extendía sus hermosas alas para salir a volar unos minutos, con el pecho desnudo y sobre él, un colgante rosa en forma de péndulo, intentaba fallidamente, hacer contacto con aquella chica proveniente de ese planeta brillante, al que todos llaman la Luna fantasma.

-Hitomi, ¿por que no puedo ir por ti? mis esfuerzos se vienen abajo, al hacer preguntas que no encuentran respuestas, hago paso por paso, lo que justamente tú me enseñaste, visualizo el objetivo, pero no puedo abrir el portal entre nuestros dos mundos. Desearía poder conversar, hay tantas cosas de las cuales necesito seas participe…acaso ¿me has olvidado?- El joven Rey, no termina de cuestionarse un sinfín de temas, cansado por todas las actividades del día y después de un pequeño paseo por los cielos de Fanelia, se recuesta sobre el tejado de su habitación. Una pequeña chica-gato se acerca y limpia la triste lágrima que su amo ha dejado salir.

-Amo Van, tenga fe, ella vendrá antes de lo que usted imagina, de eso estoy segura, ella deberá venir y así enterarse de lo que está sucediendo, si no usted jamás podrá ser feliz-La fiel amiga y acompañante del Rey se inclina para lograr colocarse por debajo de su brazo. –Ella lograra escucharlo, amo Van…-


	2. Aprendiendo a ser Rey

En el planeta Gaea, el reino de Fanelia se prepara para la visita de un aliado, el reino de Asturias, la ahora reina Millerna y el Rey Dryden Fassa, han viajado para acudir a una reunión de monarcas y concretar temas importantes pero un tanto desagradables para Van.

-Honorable rey, lamento interrumpirle, pero todos nuestros invitados se encuentran ya reunidos, no es cortes hacerles esperar- Presuroso le comenta Toshi Ganesha, el hijo más pequeño de Balgus, sobreviviente a la guerra y destrucción de Fanelia, y a quien Van Fanel, lo coloco como su mano derecha.

-Lo siento, solo estaba terminando de escribir esta carta, no quería que las palabras se me extraviaran de la mente- Contesta el Rey de Fanelia, mientras cierra la carpeta que contiene las hojas ya impresas. –Toshi, mientras me acompañas al comedor, platícame los pormenores de esta reunión.-

-Pues vera su alteza, que ciertamente, es un tema entre tantos, que puedo asegurar, no será del todo su agrado, ya sabe como siempre, se comentara de la economía de Fanelia, su desarrollo agrícola, la exportación de productos de la región, y… el pactar alianzas con otros reinos para lograr el crecimiento próspero de nuestro pueblo- Esperando la reacción alterada de su Rey, Toshi camina sin detenerse.

-Supongo que no tengo escapatoria, Fanelia necesita de mí, y como su Rey, tengo que responderles logrando pactar con algún otro reino, aunque eso implique… hacer ciertos sacrificios - Responde Van Fanel, a su ayudante mientras este último le abre las puertas que conducen al comedor.

El encargado de anunciar al Rey, les pide a todos se pongan de pie para recibirle.

-Buenos días su majestad, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? ¿Acaso hemos de esperarle otra hora más? -Comenta con tono sarcástico, la reina de cabellera tan brillante como el sol, y ojos tan celestes como el cielo.

-Rey Dryden, Reina Millerna, les ofrezco miles de disculpas por el atrevimiento de tenerles aquí esperando este tiempo, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a todas las responsabilidades diarias de un Rey- Se dirige a los Reyes en respuesta al comentario de Millerna.

Mientras se saludan los monarcas, los ayudantes de ambos reinos se colocan al lado de sus altezas, en tanto que los cocineros y meseros del castillo, comienzan a servir el desayuno.

-Van, sabemos que últimamente, la situación económica de Fanelia no ha progresado, más aun, se ha estancado, los comentarios negativos de la gente han comenzado a llegar hasta otros reinos, y eso no le favorece ni a tu pueblo ni a ti como su rey- Reacomodando sus lentes Dryden describe la situación; para lo cual continua comentando: –Es por eso que hemos venido a ofrecerte nuestro apoyo, podemos ayudarte hasta que tú decidas, con nuevos productos agrícolas, artefactos que disminuyen el tiempo de producción y lo más nuevo en cuanto a tecnología, estamos dispuestos a enviarte la cantidad necesaria de ganado, y proveerte de aditamentos para tus estanques, en materia industrial, contamos con los mejores herreros, costureros y constructores de nuestra región. Por nuestra parte, enviarte algunos cuantos para capacitar a tu gente, no nos perjudica en lo más mínimo, solo existe un pequeño detalle…-

Van, sosteniendo la copa con vino de excelente calidad, interrumpe la frase de Dryden. –Lo sé, créanme les agradezco todo lo que desean hacer por mi reino y mi gente, por ayudarme, por guiarme, y sobre todo por las enseñanzas para gobernar con honorabilidad este reino, pero también me queda bastante claro, que no siempre podrán extenderme la mano, esto implica un costo elevado para ustedes, además no será bien visto que el Reino de Asturias, sostenga los gastos del Reino de Fanelia, cuando este, muy a pesar de ser aliados, no ha pasado a ser parte de Asturias en su totalidad. Mi padre siempre me lo dijo, para que exista equilibrio, un solo rey para un solo pueblo.-

-Van, nuestra intención no es despojarte de tu puesto como Rey, sabemos que has luchado por llegar hasta donde te encuentras, siempre velando por el bienestar de los Fanelianos, pero hay reglas y cuando alguien se encuentra en tu situación, solo existen dos opciones: Pasar tu corona a otro rey más poderoso que tú, aunque eso signifique una deshonra para ti, o pactar alianza con otro reino, así al unirse estos dos reinos, se fusionan todo lo que le constituye, desarrollos, materiales, economía, pero creo que también entiendes cual es la única opción para fusionar tu reino cierto? -El rey Asturiano, le dirige la pregunta mirando por debajo de sus antiguos lentes, mientras intenta cortar un trozo de ternera.

Cambiando su semblante, y oprimiendo sus dientes, el rey de Fanelia responde: -Si Dryden, conozco a la perfección ese método para salvar mi reinado, para que la gente de Fanelia no tenga que migrar o tenga que sentirse deshonrada de haber pertenecido a este lugar. Toshi me ha hecho el favor de hacerme llegar tus sugerencias, obviamente desde el punto de vista de Millerna, todas supongo yo, son buenas candidatas y pesé a su excelente belleza de la mayoría existe un problema: No fui educado bajo esas enseñanzas, casarme sin conocer a la mujer que estará a mi lado por el resto de mi vida y honestamente, no creo justo hacerlo solo por ambición.-

-No es necesario que conozcas y sientas algo por la persona en cuestión, en mi caso, mi padre eligió que yo sería apta para convertirme en la pareja de Dryden, cuando yo ni siquiera le conocía, no sentía atracción por él, y me vi obligada a cumplir por el bienestar de todos, ya que la fusión de nuestros reinos, durante la guerra, era la única opción para que Asturias siguiera adelante. Poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos más, y él siempre fue claro, jamas me obligaría a amarlo, respeto todas mis decisiones, muy a pesar de ya ser mi esposo y tener la autoridad sobre mí. Aun recuerdo que casi al final de la guerra, cuando Asturias ya no estaba en peligro, me devolvió su anillo agregando que ya no estaba ligada a él, pero para entonces, yo ya no deseaba separarme de mi querido rey.- Tomando la mano de Dryden y mirando su vientre abultado, sonrió diciéndole a Van. –Y ahora, me encuentro cercana a ser madre por segunda vez, hablando con la felicidad de mi corazón, te aseguro que no pude ser más afortunada de haberle conocido.-

Después de una breve pausa entre las dulces sonrisas de Millerna y el curioso masticar de Dryden, Van alza su rostro y prosigue: -Quizás puede que tengas toda la razón Millerna, tu situación amorosa, desencadenada en medio de una guerra, ese sentimiento encaminado entre el sacrificio y la respetuosidad de tu rey, fueron el causante de éste giro a la relación, sin embargo yo aún quiero esperar a alguien más y pensar positivamente en que estará a mi lado.- Aparece un silencio incómodo en el comedor y entonces la voz del Rey de Asturias interrumpe. –Van, ya no eres un niño, te diré algo, cuando cargas con el peso de un pueblo, cada vida de toda esta gente, es tu responsabilidad, y como tal debes de dejar de soñar egoístamente, ahora debes de comenzar a actuar, mantener con vida esa esperanza que las personas han depositado en ti, su Rey, sino lo haces, inevitablemente vendrás a la ruina o peor aún, serás presa fácil de otros que quieran obtener tu territorio.

Extendiendo un trozo opaco de papel sobre la mesa, el rey Asturiano comenta: -Aquí he descrito para ti, detalladamente cada opción que creemos será lo más viable a elegir, lamentablemente cualquier ayuda que venga de parte de Asturias, como tú lo has dicho, será momentánea, tarde o temprano, tendrás que decidir si abandonas la corona, ó fusionas tu reino con alguno que te hemos propuesto. Por ahora no te apresures en tomar una decisión.

Con la mirada perdida en el platillo, el rey Van asiente con la cabeza y agradece nuevamente a los reyes por sus atenciones. Después de esto, parece ser que todo transcurre con normalidad, los meseros y ayudantes de limpieza comienzan un vaivén entre el comedor y la cocina, acto seguido se presenta el chef principal anunciando un nuevo postre cocinado especialmente para el deleite de los visitantes, para lo cual Millerna se muestra enormemente entusiasmada por probarlo ya que desde el comienzo del embarazo, el sabor dulce se ha vuelto una adicción a su paladar. Y es así como después de una excelente merienda, exquisito postre y un paseo por los campos de Fanelia, sin darse cuenta el sol comienza a descender sobre las colinas. El capitán de la nave en la cual viajan los monarcas de Asturia, advierte al rey Dryden sobre el peligro de trasladarse en esos momentos, motivo por el cual Van, al escuchar esto, les invita a pasar la noche en el reino y así puedan proseguir con su recorrido a la mañana siguiente.

Toshi da indicaciones a los sirvientes, sobre cuáles serán las habitaciones que ocuparan los reyes, además de explicarles detalladamente las comodidades que deberán tener los visitantes; al final del día, tres de las cincuenta habitaciones del castillo, se encuentran encendidas, dos de ellas corresponden a los reyes y sus más fieles ayudantes, la otra, que se encuentra al final del pasillo corresponde a la habitación de Merle, que seguramente estará dándose un forzoso baño, a regañadientes de Cuoco, una señora mayor con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve, pero con una calidez tal cual una madre, además funge como la cuidadora y acompañante de ésta fiel distinguida amiga del rey.

En el castillo de Fanelia, asi como en todos los otros reinos, solo pueden cohabitar personas de la realeza, según lo dictado en las tradiciones que han sido parte fundamental del pasado y presente de Gaea. A espaldas de ésta enorme construcción, se extiende una sombra que cubre las casas habitadas por todos aquellos que laboran dentro de éste ejemplar monumental. Una que otra noche, podemos encontrar a Van Fanel, paseando entre los pequeños callejones empedrados que acompañan cada hogar de los trabajadores del castillo; usualmente tiende a usar ropajes sencillos y típicos de los lugareños, para pasar desapercibido. A éste joven, le fascina empaparse de los aromas que escapan entre las pequeñas chimeneas cuando las mujeres fanelianas cocinan para sus maridos e hijos, adora escuchar las risas, el chocar de los vasos y una que otra ocasión llantos o reclamos de los hogareños al momento de cenar, siendo éste su remedio para evitar caer sobre la irracionalidad, o tal vez volverse una persona sin humildad, ni gentileza; es tal cual su gusto, que el simple hecho de realizar este recorrido, él puede recordar de donde viene, y saber exactamente hacia donde desea ir.


	3. Tres,dos,uno¿Donde estoy?

Es una mañana soleada, Hitomi y Yukari quedaron en salir a recorrer los centros comerciales de Yokohama, comprar algo de tofú para comer, quizás algún helado de postre, y si existe un golpe de suerte, quizás encontrar algún par de zapato deportivo bastante cómodo para las próximas competencias nacionales.

-Que suerte la de nosotras, al no tener trabajo que llevar a casa en este fin de semana, por fin puedo sentirme relajada – Sonriendo irónicamente le explica Yukari a Hitomi a lo cual le contesta.

-Querrás decir suerte la tuya, yo vine como apoyo, ya que "cierta" persona, estaba sumergida en la depresión total por culpa de Amano, tanto así, que ni siquiera deseaba quitarse el pijama- Le regresa una mirada agresiva.

-Obviamente bromeaba Hitomi, te agradezco el acompañarme hasta acá, te prometo que te ayudare con tus deberes escolares cuando regresemos a nuestros cuartos- Devolviendo una palmada de ánimo a su amiga.

-Yukari… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada realmente? Es decir, yo pensé que primero me había sucedido eso con Amano, pero ya sabes era solo un sentimiento de agradecimiento por ser protector conmigo, después me sucedió con aquél chico de intercambio, Lee Min, pero las cosas no funcionaron, simplemente éramos una pareja aburrida, con temas tan burdos e insignificantes, y desde entonces pareciera ser que mis prospectos para que un chico sea mi novio, son inalcanzables.

Yukari sabe que su amiga habla con seriedad, y mira fijamente la cara desconcertada de su amiga. – No creo que exista una explicación razonable, aun la persona más experimentada o aquella que se haya enamorado miles de veces no tiene palabras existentes para describirlo, no es como si pudieras traducir todo el conjunto de sentimientos a una palabra-

-Eres muy inteligente cuando te lo propones, ¿lo sabes?- Deja liberar un torrente de carcajadas –Además luces tan graciosa cuando dices cosas tan serias-

-Basta Hitomi, pensé que hablabas de algo serio, y trate de responderte como tal, creo que realmente cuando llegue ese chico, sabrás a lo que me refiero-

Colocando su vista ante el cielo despejado, Hitomi asiente con la cabeza. – Ven, continuemos con las compras, se hará pronto tarde y seguramente saldrás con alguna excusa para no ayudarme con las labores escolares, así que será mejor que te empuje para continuar rápido-

De camino a sus hogares, Yukari decide pasar a ver la nueva pista de atletismo que esta a poco de ser terminada, la cual será sede de los próximos campeonatos escolares de Yokohama, pensando certeramente en que esto le fascinara a Hitomi.

-No pensé que avanzaran tan rápido en la construcción de la pista, pero me agrada bastante por lo menos podre darme una idea del espacio y del tipo de arena que utilizan- Asombrada y observando el amplio espacio, la chica atleta platica con su amiga.

-Ven vamos, creo que el dejar la puerta abierta es una invitación a que entremos, ¿no crees? Aprovechando que siempre sales con zapato deportivo- Halando de la mano de Hitomi, Yukari entra sin pensarlo y se deslizan escaleras abajo para encontrar la entrada a la pista.

-Esto no es correcto, podríamos meternos en problemas, solo personal autorizado puede ingresar- Su sermón es interrumpido por una voz varonil…

-Señoritas, lamento decirles que no pueden ingresar aun, el lugar tiene ciertas restricciones, y yo como vigilante tengo la obligación de pedirles se retiren-

-Lo lamentamos, era justamente lo que estaba por decirle a mi amiga, solo estábamos hechando un vistazo, posiblemente venga a participar aquí en los siguientes campeonatos- Apenada, Hitomi responde al vigilante.

-¿Señorita Kanzaki? Es usted ¿verdad? Que gusto volverle a ver, lamento no haberla reconocido desde el principio, verla con corte de cabello distinto y sin el uniforme deportivo, me desconcertó-

Fijando la vista al hombre delante de ellas, Hitomi se percata de que se trata del antiguo intendente de la escuela preparatoria, el cual muchas ocasiones se quedaba conversando hasta tarde con la chica, después de que ésta terminara sus prácticas de atletismo.

-¡Aizawa-san! Ya le recordé, usted también ha cambiado dejándose crecer los vellos de la cara, que agradable sorpresa, así que ahora cuida la nueva pista de atletismo.

Después de una breve conversación, poniéndose al tanto de lo sucedido durante estos años, finaliza el vigilante con un tono amable: - Usualmente no permito que hagan esto, pero te conozco y sé que tú más que nadie, evitarías un maltrato a la pista de atletismo, pasen y recorran un poco, aún me quedan unas horas antes del cambio de turno, así que ahorita nadie sabrá que ingresaron. Agradeciendo con mucho entusiasmo, ingresan a la enorme pista, la cual mantiene cierto aroma de tierra húmeda y cemento fresco.

-Preparate Hitomi, estrenaras la pista antes que nadie- Soltando ligeras risas, Yukari comenta.

De repente al observar el fondo de la pista, justo donde comienza el primer ángulo de la curva, visualiza borrosamente la imagen deteriorada de Escaflowne, su armadura casi oxidada, la capa rota, y hasta pareciera que todo este tiempo se ha quedado bajo tierra en el olvido.

-¡¿Escaflowne?!... ¡¿Es escaflowne?!... ¿Van?- Asombrada murmulla Hitomi.

-¡Hey amiga! Recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo, así que posiciónate desde ya que comenzare a contar.-

-Es solo una ilusión- Se limpia los ojos con el brazalete colocado en su brazo. Es solo un recuerdo perdido, o quizás un sueño, no, no estoy dormida, es una imagen irreal- Se repite así misma mientras se posiciona para el conteo.

Tres…dos…uno… ¡Fuera! y entonces sucede…

Hitomi mueve ambas piernas a una velocidad única, acelerando cada vez hasta llegar a su meta, el primer ángulo que indica la vuelta, sintiendo que el corazón se saldrá en un instante del pecho, y un fuego intenso recorre cada parte de su cuerpo en movimiento, la chica se introduce precipitadamente al halo de luz que misteriosamente aparece en el último segundo.

Solo basta un parpadeo para enfocar la vista, y reconocer que ya no se encuentra en la pista de atletismo. El clima ha cambiado, en los alrededores se expanden arboles de gran tamaño, y cuelgan enredaderas de ellos, el pasto es alargado y el aire es húmedo, muy distinto a Yokohama. Entonces mira el cielo tratando de encontrar una razón a lo sucedido, incorporándose camina entre los arbustos buscando un espacio libre para visualizar, hasta que topa con una pequeña laguna, se da cuenta que la noche se refleja como un cristal y la luna emite brillante iluminación, poco tiempo después de haber examinado el lugar, realiza una pausa percatándose de todo lo sucedido.

-¡La tierra!...Es decir…la luna fantasma- Susurra -¡Estoy en Gaea de nuevo! – Exaltada y observando su lugar natal, el cual se encuentra en la lejanía del cielo, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas, se toma un minuto para recordar lo que acaba de suceder.

-Pero, ya no tengo el collar de mi abuela, ya no tengo vínculos con Escaflowne, ¿Qué me trajo aquí?-

- La voluntad de sus corazones- El viento susurra las palabras. Asustada y desconcertada, trata de buscar quien ha mencionado la respuesta.

-¿la voluntad de sus corazones?, ¡de qué hablas! Responde, tú me conoces, dime ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-

Hitomi se da cuenta de que no tiene más remedio, rodear la laguna es la única opción viable, ya que nadar hasta el otro lado no es nada seguro; al término de ésta, un camino aparece delante de sus ojos, y cercanamente se logra escuchar una carreta tirada posiblemente por alguna clase de extraños cuadrúpedos.

-Disculpen ¿Cuál es el nombre este lugar? Verán… me encuentro pérdida, y yo no sé hacia donde caminar- Hitomi sale de entre los arbustos para solicitar ayuda.

Las personas miran a Hitomi asustadas y extrañadas por la apariencia de la chica, ellos poco logran entender su lenguaje.

-Ayúdenme por favor, necesito llegar a Fanelia, necesito encontrar al rey Van Fanel, él es… mi amigo.- Lamenta el hecho de que será inútil explicarse con palabras.

Pareciera ser que al escuchar Van Fanel, los lugareños logran reaccionar positivamente. Ellos comienzan a murmurar entre sí, haciendo señas y muecas muy extrañas. Finalmente el más anciano de ellos, se acerca de la mano de una chica que le conduce.

El anciano completamente ciego, comienza a platicar con Hitomi, y la chica que le acompaña, toma una piedra afilada y dibuja en el suelo lo que parece ser el mapa del lugar, mostrándole así, donde se encuentran en esos momentos, y los distintos caminos que puede tomar, pero solo dos de ellos conducen a Fanelia. La chica delinea un círculo en uno y en el otro una cruz, indicando claramente no tomar ese camino.

Cuando señala el camino que tiene plasmado él circulo, muestra una cara feliz, y la chica realiza ciertos movimientos como si pudiera volar, brincando de vez en vez. Al señalar el otro, mantiene la cara seria y niega varias veces con la cabeza, dramatizando algo que pareciera ser una especie de extrañas criaturas, nada necesarias para la bienvenida de ésta visitante.

Hitomi asiente, dando un trago fuerte de saliva, secándose el sudor de sus manos, se inclina ligeramente sobre sus rodillas para observar detenidamente el mapa. La chica extendiendo la mano, pide sean recompensados por la información.

- _Nos postulo merces in indicio, Gidaru…¡gidaru_!- Exclama la fémina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Gidaru? Ya veo, la gente de aquí no es tan bondadosa como yo pensé, pero no llevo dinero-. Frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que busca entre sus bolsillos. Las personas impacientes, comienzan a murmurar y algunos parece se quejaran de la pérdida de tiempo. La chica nómada da un taconazo al suelo y borra una parte del mapa.

-¡No espera! Necesito ver ese mapa o me perderé; seguro si me acompañan con el rey, él podrá remunerarles el favor.- la chica se acerca a Hitomi, tomándole de los brazos, observa con detenimiento el reloj y el brazalete de las manos de Hitomi. Ella los desea como recompensa. La única opción es entregar aquello que tiene mayor valor sentimental que monetario.

-¿Acaso esto es lo que deseas? No es precisamente lo que quisiera darte, pero no poseo algo mas con que pagarles; cuídalos mucho, fueron mis amuletos de la suerte todo este tiempo.- La chica le arrebata de las manos ambas cosas y se suben todos a las carretas para proseguir con su camino.


	4. Bienvenida a Fanelia¿De nuevo?

_NA: A partir de ahora el fanfic será será relatado por Hitomi, la autora agradece su comprensión, y espera que disfruten de esta historia._

Me encuentro mirando el mapa a medio desvanecerse, gracias a que la chica nómada, en su acto puro de rebeldía, lo borró. Trato de recordar hacia donde debó de ir, según sus explicaciones. Deduzco que si recorro un poco mas podre encontrar el cruce de caminos que aquí aparece, pero el detalle es, que el dibujo lo encuentro prácticamente indescifrable después de ese punto, razón por la cual me costara mayor trabajo discernir cual de los dos caminos me llevará finalmente a Fanelia sin correr peligro. La noche comienza a caer, y prueba de ello es la soledad que se observa en el camino, sino fuera por el resplandor que emite la luna, y los destellos de las luces encendidas desde mi planeta, estaría completamente desorientada.

Por fin he llegado al cruce tan mencionado, me encuentro ante cuatro caminos por igual sospechosos, a mis espaldas localizo el que me condujo aquí, a mi derecha se encuentra el retorno que me lleva de vuelta por donde vine, los que se encuentran enfrente y a mí izquierda, divididos por una roca gigante, son los caminos que llevan a Fanelia, el problema reside en cuál de ellos debo de tomar. No me vendría mal adquirir una brújula pensando en mi siguiente viaje o nuevamente tomar el collar que era de mi abuela (este pensamiento quisquilloso logra dejarme escapar una risa a pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro). Es momento de ponerse en marcha, por alguna razón decido adentrarme en el camino de la izquierda, no sin antes grabar una foto mental del semi-mapa.

Los primeros doscientos metros lucen bastante agradable, ya había olvidado que Gaea aún mantiene paisajes hermosos y naturales, muy alejados de la realidad de mi planeta. Es un largo camino recto, despejado completamente, sin ruidos extraños, lo que me preocupa es estar sola y mantener la duda de si será este el camino indicado. Llevo alrededor de cuarenta minutos caminando y aun no encuentro rastro de asentamientos humanos. Al lado del camino pasa un riachuelo, el agua luce cristalina, sin rastro alguno de suciedad, así que decido acercarme para beber un poco de agua ya que el calor comienza a incrementarse. Cuando me sitúo de nuevo en el camino, noto que varios metros detrás de mí, se dirigen a toda velocidad lo que al parecer son una especie de perros salvajes, y por los ladridos que comienzan a soltar, creo suponer no soy bienvenida por aquí; así que al instante comienzo a correr pero ellos me ganan en velocidad, estoy segura que pronto me alcanzarán, en segundos reacciono y me introduzco entre los arbustos, a mi derecha, tratando de escabullirme paralelamente al rumbo que llevaba, pero es imposible ellos me olfatean. Decido antes de que me convierta en su cena, subirme a un árbol que no parece difícil de escalar; apenas coloco mis dos pies sobre la primera rama cuando ellos llegan. Parecen estar realmente hambreados puesto que no dejan de hacer el intento por escalar, y emiten sonidos extraños, no como los canes en el planeta tierra, como tratando de advertirles a otros más que aquí hay presa fácil.

Pienso que no me quedara más opción, tan solo esperar a que amanezca y ellos terminen enfadándose de que su suculenta comida no bajara. Comienzan a tranquilizarse más sin embargo no sucumben, algunos se retiran pero unos mas, alrededor de cinco de ellos se encuentran en las raíces del árbol. Si me quedo dormida podría caerme, y moriré de la peor forma, ni siquiera en la guerra contra zaibach me sentí tan inútil. Comienzo a pensar que Van en estos momentos estará disfrutando de una deliciosa cena hecha especialmente para el rey, probablemente Merle, lamiendo el plato y ronroneando a su lado. De alguna forma logro visualizarlos felices, sin problemas, Van evitando de forma irresponsable los deberes de ser rey, por su parte Merle, jugueteando por todo el castillo. Mientras tanto yo, temiendo por mi vida, controlando el pánico que me absorbe por tal situación. Hambrienta y sedienta, me nace la furia por desahogarme, gritando a todo pulmón – ¡Vengan por mí!...Estoy tan cerca de ustedes chicos-. En el siguiente parpadeo, una imagen distinta distorsiona mi mente, aparece ante mí, hermosa mujer de cabello alargado, luminoso tono negro azulado, luciendo una flor blanca, ella viste ropajes ceremoniales y camina del brazo de Van para que ambos sean coronados. Oprimo mis ojos tratando de borrar lo que percibí, pero aun están frescas las imágenes. Mis manos inmediatamente, se empapan de sudor frio, y mi corazón duele como si le hubieran atravesado. Me cercioro de no haber sido herida por una flecha puesto que es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, al no haber rastro de sangre, comienzo a reír un tanto desquiciadamente. – ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que es un dolor externo?- Internamente sé que esa imagen, ha dañado mi sentimientos. Me llena de pánico pensar que Van continuo con su vida ignorando mi existencia, y que yo, ilusamente, había pensado todo este tiempo que las cosas seguirían tal y como cuando deje Gaea. El dolor se atenúa al compás de un sudor helado, pese a que el clima es bochornoso. Mis piernas comienzan a temblar y entonces el pánico me invade.

-¡Van! ¡Merle! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! Demonios… -Sabia que nadie vendría a salvarme, me encontraba en medio del bosque con un montón de perros malolientes y con ganas de devorarme, mientras más gritaba, mas exaltados lucían las bestias. –¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Odio este lugar!- El llanto, el pánico y el coraje se fusionan en mi, haciéndome pasar de la melancolía al enojo. Por fin, con la voz a medio terminar, cansada de no poder dormir tranquilamente, decido recostarme y esperar por lo que venga.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormite, ni tenía idea de si estaba a punto de amanecer, solo sé que el crujir de ramas y el ladrido de esos odiosos perros me despertó. Dirijo mi vista hacia abajo y ellos parecen asustados, olfatean algo que ya conocen pero que ninguno de todos los que estamos aquí, podemos ver. Comienzan a correr y yo quedo paralizada al visualizar a unos cien metros de distancia un enorme monstruo fangoso que se desliza entre los arbustos, cazando todo lo viviente que encuentra a su paso. Entonces sin pensarlo, desciendo con la mayor rapidez posible, pero sé que tardare si lo hago cuidadosamente, así que brinco para ganar tiempo, al caer mi pie derecho se dobla al chocar con una raíz, me incorporo y comienzo a correr como puedo. El dolor es inminente, hasta el punto que me obliga a detenerme pero el deseo de sobrevivir produce que arrastre mi pie; la sensación de malestar no me permite idear con claridad qué dirección será más segura, decido ir entre los arbustos intentando localizar por donde venía. Me mantengo cerca del camino despejado, pero aun logro ver al fangoso, sería más fácil para mi si estuviera en mejores condiciones, puesto que el monstruo no es lo bastante rápido, pero tan solo como me encuentro, no le será difícil alcanzarme. Finalmente el dolor me vence, decido que no puedo continuar, creo que comienzo a delirar y con la poca voz que me sobra grito –Escaflowne- el mareo me vence, percibo el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo y sé entonces que no hay esperanza para mí.

Mi cabello lastima mis ojos, movilizado por el viento que pega de frente, parpadeo lentamente, tratando de asegurarme de que estoy con vida, quizás solo fue un mal sueño. Muevo mi pie derecho recordando que estaba lastimado, efectivamente un dolor desgarrador me recorre, lo cual me produce dejar escapar una especie de queja. –Trata de no realizar mayor esfuerzo hasta que seas revisada por los médicos.- Miro hacia arriba para encontrar el dueño de esa voz tan conocida, necesito cerciórame de que todo esto es real. Entonces la máscara del melef abre su compuerta y ahí se encuentra él.

–¡Allen! ¿Eres tú?- mi voz se quiebra quizás por lo sucedido anoche o en gran parte de la emoción al ver una cara conocida.

-Vamos Hitomi, ¿no me digas que no me reconoces?- Tiene razón, es difícil reconocerle por esa línea tan delgada de vello que cubre su rostro, con el cabello recogido y ropajes modernos.

-Es que…luces tan distinto, te vez como una clase de persona vagabunda.- Temo que mis palabras puedan herir el autoestima de Allen pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, él comienza a reír.

-Al parecer sigues siendo muy graciosa eh, como siempre intentando que los demás se preocupen por usted señorita, cayendo en las manos de pestilentes fangosos y poniendo en riesgo su cuerpo; tal y como hace algún tiempo, he vuelto a rescatarte.- Sus palabras provocan me sonroje.

-Aunque déjeme decirle extraña mujer, que no soy el único que luce cambiado, por un momento me fue difícil saber si se trataba de la pequeña Hitomi a quien ayudaba.- Veo que su sonrisa aun no se ha desvanecido a pesar que mira en la lejanía del camino.

-¿A qué te refieres? Exceptuando mi cabello, el cual ha crecido un tanto, todo lo demás permanece sin cambios.-

-Bueno, tú rara vez notaras los cambios en ti, pero creciste, muy aparte del detalle de tu cabello, puedo decir con todo respeto, que te volviste toda una hermosa mujer.- Escuchar que Allen diga eso, me convierte en la persona más tímida, mis mejillas parecen estar a punto de brotar sangre. Solo puedo agradecer por el cumplido y sonrió para neutralizar la situación.

-Y dime Allen ¿Ahora te dedicas a rescatar chicas en medio del bosque, a la mitad de la noche? Si es así, déjame decirte que estas desperdiciando tu potencial, puesto que no creo que la paga sea tan gratificante.-

- Sabes, sería una excelente idea dedicarme a eso, las chicas podrían pagarle a este espadachín por sus servicios de protección, de una manera…distinta.- Guiñe el ojo y de alguna forma esto produce me enfurezca pensando se ha vuelto un patán pervertido. Él voltea y visualiza mi cara llena de seriedad, molesta por su comentario, deja escapar una carcajada.

-Es tan solo una broma, necesitas venir más seguido para que se desvanezca esa amargura, veamos, mejor te explicare lo que sucedió.- Así fue, tal cual Allen describió como en el instante en que yo callera en el bosque cerca de la laguna, un halo de luz, idéntico al cual me introduje, se presencio en el cielo de Gaea, y ya que Allen se dirigía a Fanelia para llevar unos documentos de suma importancia, fue entonces cuando le llamo la atención y corrió para verificar de quien se trataba. Mientras yo caminaba adentrándome al bosque y pidiendo ayuda a los lugareños, Allen recorría sigilosamente el lugar, él comenta que por unos segundos temió nuevamente el ataque por parte de los grupos rebeldes, pero al acercarse al lugar y no ver rastro de carruajes, ni Guymelefs, ni algún tipo de arma, lo segundo en que pensó fue en mí.

-¿Puedo cuestionarte porque fui la segunda opción?- Claro, para mi resulta verdaderamente extraño y en cierto punto absurdo pensar que todos aún me recuerdan.

-Verás, días atrás, el corazón de Escaflowne comenzó a emitir luz. Lo extraño del caso es que, el dragenergist que retiro Van, termino consumándose en fuego horas después de que tú regresaras a tu hogar. No podíamos encontrarle solución, ya que esto es inusual y muchas personas comenzaron a temer que una nueva guerra comenzara; verás los textos antiguos mencionan que Escaflowne latirá cada que se avecinen tiempos difíciles.-

No veo claramente el motivo por el que Escaflowne y yo pudiéramos estar conectados, hay aspectos tan mágicos de Gaea que jamás entenderé. Allen toma unos segundos sin hablar, pareciera que me está dando tiempo a que razone sus palabras.

-¿Y entonces como llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de mí?- Le pregunto ansiosa por una respuesta que desconozco, presurosa a unir las piezas de este rompecabezas.

-Puesto que ese mismo día, nos enteramos de la condición de él Rey; verás Hitomi, su estado de salud es delicado.- Noto el desagrado de Allen al comentarme esto, percibo que él no deseaba ser la persona que me diera las malas noticias y al parecer le duele lo que está sucediendo. No puedo resistir la tentación de cuestionar cada detalle sobre Van, y sin pensarlo las palabras comienzan a volar.

- ¿Qué sucede con Van…quise decir con el rey? ¿Tiene alguna especie de enfermedad incurable?- Oprimo mis manos intentando soportar el dolor inevitable que en estos momentos me invade.

- Lamentablemente no tengo esa clase de información, solo los médicos allegados al trono, son quienes saben cómo se encuentra verdaderamente el rey. La noticia llego a nuestros oídos por Merle, que aún ni a ella se le ha permitido saber los detalles.-

No puedo dejar de imaginar a aquel chico que dejé en Fanelia antes de partir, casi escuálido, con cierta actitud arrogante, pero sin dudas se veía tan saludable y feliz, intentando reconstruir su reino. Y sin más nada, invade mi mente la contrariedad, un Van, postrado en cama, desnutrido, quejándose quizás por terribles dolores que le ataquen, y sin saberlo, al borde de la muerte. No me di cuenta en que instante comencé a llorar, parece que me sumergí completamente en mis pensamientos, apartándome, no sé si segundos o minutos, de la realidad.

-Hitomi, ¿te encuentras bien?, lamento haber tenido que decírtelo, sabía que podría afectarte pero desconocía la intensidad, no era mi…- Ni siquiera permito que termine su disculpa, cuando la contraparte de mí brota innatamente.

-Quizás estamos preocupándonos más de lo debido, Van… no es de los que son derrotados así tan fácilmente, mucho menos si se trata de una enfermedad, pienso que todo este asunto que se traen los médicos en secreto solo hace que esperemos lo peor.-

-En efecto, podría tratarse de algo así, yo también lo llegue a suponer, pero la reina Milerna como todo buen practicante de la medicina, me hizo notar la realidad. Si solo fuera algo tan sencillo, Van lo hubiera mencionado y nadie tendría que haberse preocupado, cosa que odia él.-

Es inmaduro pero, no logro soportar ni un minuto más la idea de que ese estúpido chico se derrumbe, es decir, no lo mató un dragón, no sucumbió ante zaibach, estuvo a punto de morir desangrado y renació de alguna manera cuando los atlantes restauraron a Escaflowne, y entonces llega una enfermedad y se encuentra al borde de la muerte; definitivamente no lo tolero.

-Entonces esa es ahora mi misión ¿cierto? inevitablemente, una vez más he venido a cuidar a su tonto rey; Allen despreocúpate, te prometo lograre su pronta recuperación.- Segundos después mis palabras resuenan por mi mente, sintiéndome con un gran responsabilidad. Olvidando que tengo una vida en mi planeta, en Yokohama, ahora tendré que dedicarme a ser la curandera de Van.

Allen parece más aligerado con mis palabras, mirándome con tremendo agradecimiento.

-Sabía que si tú venias, podríamos tener mejores opciones para ayudarle; ustedes las personas de la Luna fantasma seguramente deben de tener tecnologías, medicamentos y artefactos tan desarrollados, sin embargo pienso que deberían de mejorar sus ropajes.-

No puedo más que ofrecerle una sonrisa más que inventada, pensando en que irónicamente ninguno de nuestros científicos en la tierra han podido crear algo tan similar a un gigantesco Guymelef, el cuál funcione sin una fuente de energía inorgánica. No sé cómo serán los médicos de aquí, no sé qué tanta similitud exista con los medicamentos de la tierra, solo sé que yo haré precisamente el peor ridículo intentando competir a su nivel.


	5. Una extraña a contrapuerta

Comienza a amanecer, Allen y yo nos encontramos en la entrada del reino de Fanelia, me siento melancólica y desorientada, la última vez que estuve por aquí, este lugar lucía tan devastado. Escucho el sonido tan similar a un cuerno de viento, al momento que soplan dentro de él. Allen me coloca en el piso con bastante delicadeza, evitando que me lastime aún más de lo que me encuentro; y entonces visualizo algo distinto: Scherazade se transforma, adoptando una extraña especie de ave gigante, algo similar a lo que Escaflowne hacia cuando se convertía en dragón.

Los guardias se acercan al nuevo y mejorado Scherazade ya transformado, llevándoselo en grandes carretas, al cual lo cubren con una manta enorme. Quedo impactada tras observar cada detalle de lo que sucede. Parece que llevo un rato estática, sin escuchar lo que Allen dice. Él golpea ligeramente mi nariz y salgo del trance.

-Hitomi, ¿Qué sucede?, pareciera que nunca hubieras visto un melef transformarse en híbrido. El modelo fue copiado desde el diseño de Escaflowne, el rey Fanel dio permiso para que solo una cierta cantidad de melefs fueran adaptados con el prototipo de su Escaflowne Ispano.-

-Es impresionante, pero si podías transformarte y volar al igual que Escaflowne, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Para avanzar lentamente caminando, cuando puedes volar?- Pregunto con ingenuidad.

-Por que actualmente las reglas de todos los reinos de Gaea, prohíben el uso de melefs para volar por mero gusto, si es visto alguno dentro del área, tendrán el derecho de abrir fuego sin consideración alguna; y no creo que dentro de tus anécdotas de la noche, hubieras querido agregar "ataque sorpresivo" como parte de tu bienvenida.- Niego con la cabeza sorprendida por los cambios en este lugar.

Las enormes puertas se abren de par en par, éstas forman parte de la fortaleza y defensa del castillo que se encuentra al fondo; la gente que pasea por los alrededores comerciando, comienzan a acercarse por curiosidad, he de suponer que no tienen frecuentemente visitas matutinas. Allen me sujeta con facilidad entre sus brazos y aunque reniego desde un principio, asegurando que yo puedo caminar por mi cuenta, él se opone y avanza sobre el puente para entrar al castillo.

No tenía idea de cuantas personas llegan a trabajar en un castillo, y que tan temprano lo hacen. Mientras vamos adentrándonos, visualizo que todos sin excepción alguna, voltean su mirada hacia nosotros, lo cual me causa confusión y molestia, jamás le he tenido gusto a ser la comidilla de las personas.

Al fondo del gran atrio, nos topamos con las puertas del recibidor que permanecen cerradas y protegidas por dos guardias. Allen me coloca sobre una fuente mientras se acerca a conversar con ellos, lucen bastante amigables, supongo que Allen no es ningún extraño en Fanelia. A la que observan y critican es a mí. Él me indica que permanezca un poco mas aquí, sentada, sin más, se introduce en el castillo. Quiero pensar que fue a pedir ayuda a los médicos. Empiezo a sentir el cosquilleo en el estomago, que me indica es hora del desayuno, realmente tengo malestar general, evito quejarme para no asustar más a las personas. Pareciera que Allen tardase una eternidad, y tal cual me conozco, no soporto estar más aquí, así que me coloco de pie, evitando tocar el suelo con el talón afectado, me cercioro de equilibrarme y así poder caminar. Bajo lentamente los escalones de la fuente en la que estaba sentada, camino de paso en paso mirando el suelo para evitar lastimarme con las piedras que me encuentro. Repentinamente alguien toca mi antebrazo, volteó enfurecida pensando reclamarle a Allen el tiempo que me ha dejado esperando. Pero no es él, sino ella.

-¡¿Hitomi?!sí, sí, eres tú, es tú aroma.- Me envuelve en sus brazos suaves y peluditos. Sin duda es Merle, siendo ella tan "distinta" no podría equivocarme.

-Escuche a Allen pedir ayuda médica, cuando le cuestionaron para quien se trataba, él dijo que una antigua amiga del rey, inmediatamente supuse que se trataba de ti, anoche vimos el halo de luz en el bosque, sin embargo, cuando fuimos a checar el lugar no había rastro de nadie.-

Permito que Merle hablé tanto como quiera, yo solo me limito a observarla, comparar aquella felina indefensa y extremadamente celosa de su amo Van, con la chica gato que se encuentra frente a mí, indudablemente luce tan bonita y madura. Su cuerpo extrañamente con apariencia femenina comparable con el de una humana, su cabello ahora más largo, exhibe lo saludable que se encuentra, su altura ha logrado igualar a la mía.

-Oh Merle, gracias al cielo veo otra cara conocida, me siento tan aliviada de que hayas venido a encontrarme, estaba a punto de irme-

-Irte, pero ¿A dónde?, con ese pie en tal condición dudo mucho que llegarías lejos. Sigues siendo tan obstinada. Hitomi gracias por venir.-

-¿Por qué me agradeces? Ni que mi visita fuera algo fundamental.-

Merle se tapa la boca, evitando decirme lo que ya conozco sobre la situación de Van. Sé que no tiene permitido hablarlo delante de las personas que no sean allegadas al rey. Esto podría provocar una guerrilla interna en Fanelia. Antes de que podamos seguir conversando, dos mujeres y un varón, vestidos con ropajes largos y de color blanco, cubiertos de pies a cabeza, llegan y me suben a una especie de camilla, en seguida me introducen a un cuarto dentro del castillo.

Puedo escuchar a Merle decir, me traten con sumo cuidado y asegurando que el rey desea lo mismo. Ellos me preguntan donde están las zonas afectadas, señalando les indico el lugar. Comienzan a aplicar vendajes calientes y con un fuerte aroma a distintas plantas, me dan de beber una infusión bastante fuerte, al finalizar me aseguran, debo reposar. Minutos después ingresa una mujer, recogiendo todo lo que los médicos dejaron, aprovecho la oportunidad para pedirle algo de comer, sin embargo ella parece no entender del todo mi petición, por lo cual comienzo a hacerle señas. La mujer amablemente sonríe, al parecer ha comprendido. Dejando el cuarto tan limpio y ordenado, la señora del aseo se retira, así que nuevamente me encuentro sola. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Merle y Allen tocan la puerta del cuarto. Comenzamos a platicar de infinidad de temas, momentos después, colocan comida en una mesita al lado de la cama; al parecer mi rostro indica que todo eso no será suficiente, ya que causa bastante gracia entre los presentes. Ya estoy bastante satisfecha cuando entran de nuevo los ayudantes con una segunda ronda de alimentos, de los cuales degustaron Allen y Merle por igual. No entiendo cual es el motivo, pero sé que ninguno de los dos han comentado por que Van no se ha presentado a saludarme. Para ser sincera, esto me desalienta. Pensé que sería el primero en ver, al momento de llegar a Gaea, temo imaginar que se encuentra tan agotado y postrado en su cama, que no es capaz de caminar hasta éste cuarto para reencontrarnos. Por mi parte, evito también realizar comentarios respecto a ese tema.

-Merle, ¿podrías indicarme como llegar al baño? Temo que el abuso de infusiones han surtido su efecto.- Me apena decirlo pero es la necesidad quizás si de miccionar, o posiblemente la búsqueda de un momento fortuito.

-Claro Hitomi, te acompaño, aprovecho para explicarte algunos detalles del castillo.- Comenta con tono superficial, lo cual no entiendo del todo.

Camino al baño, Merle me explica que durante mi visita en Fanelia, me sienta con toda la libertad de pedir lo que necesite, desde comida, ropa, o algún artículo para uso personal. Comenta que no es necesario recurrir directamente a ella o a Cuoco, todos tienen la orden de ayudarme en lo que yo requiera.. Cuando salimos del baño, Merle me invita a visitar su dormitorio, lo cual pienso no es mala idea. Al entrar, puedo visualizar un sinfín de artículos hechos específicamente para mi felina amiga, no creo que cualquier otro humano deseara tener un muro para rascarse las uñas. Estar en su cama me causa risa, ya que al ser tan afelpada solo puedo imaginar gatos mimosos de personas adineradas en Japón. Ella dice que espere un momento, traerá algo que me hará sentir mejor, y entonces decido esperarla sentada en el banco de madera que tiene justo donde se encuentra su ventanal.

No tarda mucho tiempo cuando escucho tocar la puerta, alguien detrás de ella afirma con un tono de voz muy baja: -Merle soy yo, voy a pasar.-

Antes de que pueda contestar algo, nuestras miradas se encuentran tan solo un segundo. Mi cuerpo se incorpora sin pensarlo y él cierra la puerta pidiendo disculpas. Confundida y decidida a enfrentarme a él, le grito antes de escucharlo alejarse.

-Van Fanel, ¡¿esa es la forma en que tratas a tus invitados?! ¿Qué acaso nadie te enseño a darles una cordial bienvenida?.- Apenas termine de articular las palabras, segundos después tape mi boca con ambas manos; sabía que había alzahado la voz al rey y muy seguramente muchos se habrán percatado, sin embargo tal situación parecía ser la excusa perfecta a mi comportamiento, estaba realmente molesta, todo lo que había sucedido y ni siquiera fue capaz de saludarme, me sentía decepcionada, no solo eso, mi mente repetía una y otra vez, todas aquellas palabras que había guardado para este momento, pero su estúpida actitud me han obligado a callarlas. Pasaron alrededor de unos veinte segundos, los cuales sentí eternos, en todo ese tiempo me quede mirando la puerta, con la esperanza de que se abriera pero no sucedió. Me deslizo arrastrando mi pie lleno de vendajes hasta alcanzar la perilla, coloco mi frente en la fría madera, e instantáneamente comienzo a llorar como si todo el dolor físico y mental se hubieran reunido en mi contra. Entonces ahí esta él, al otro lado de la puerta escuchando mi sollozo, puedo percatarme de su presencia por su respiración agitada, aún sostiene la perilla a contrapuerta; mi primera impresión me dice que se encuentra disfrutando de mi llanto. Pero no es así, él también está sufriendo, no logro persuadir si se trata del dolor físico que le causa su enfermedad o si soy yo la causante. Entonces, él rompe con el silencio.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué abriste el portal nuevamente?- Sus palabras me lastiman tal cual miles de agujas en mi pecho. Me esclarece la mente…no soy bienvenida.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo planee todo esto? No tenía idea de que llegaría a Gaea, y créeme que de haber sabido que no sería grata mi visita, ¡jamás me habría presentado en Fanelia!-

-Eres bienvenida Hitomi; para Merle eres importante…- Escuchar en esta frase el nombre de mi querida amiga y no del chico que me ha confundido sentimentalmente todo este tiempo, me produce la necesidad de abrir la puerta y abofetearle.

-Me importa un comino si eres el rey de fanelia, o si reinas todo Gaea, aún no has dejado de ser un mocoso miserable.- Lo he dicho, sin temor a que me agreda o me reclame por el insulto que le he hecho; pero en vez de defenderse como lo haría habitualmente, guarda silencio. La situación me enfurece, el enojo hace que literalmente me hierva la sangre, gente cobarde como él que ni se atreven a dar la cara, no necesito más de esto. Forcejeo para abrir la puerta pero Van me lo impide.

-Solo déjame regresar a mi habitación, no es necesario mirarnos, tú continua con tus labores de rey, yo hallare la forma de regresar a mi mundo.- Exclamo para que suelte la puerta.

Así que cuando él me permite salir de la habitación, me abro camino ignorando el dolor de mi talón. No he hecho el intento de mirarle, no soporto un segundo más estar a su lado, un sentimiento de angustia y odio me recorren, puedo ver que mi estancia causa lastima, y lo peor es no tener idea de cómo regresar a mi hogar. Apenas logro dar algunos pasos cuando Van logra alcanzarme por la espalda, y me detiene tomando de mi brazo. La frialdad de lo que sucedió me invade y deseo escapar a como dé lugar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Conseguiré la manera de regresar y no ser una molestia para ti!.-

-Hitomi lo lamento….- Puedo notar que esta situación no la tenía contemplada, sus palabras se cortan; ante todo estoy tan furiosa que ignoro si lo dice desde el corazón.

-¿Lo lamentas eh? Esperas que te crea; sabes… ¡odio haber sido la única estúpida preocupándome todo el tiempo por ti! Cuando me entere de tu condición solo pensé en que me permitirías cuidarte y sanarías pronto, ¡ilusamente como siempre!.- Ahí estoy de nuevo hablando sin pensar.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado? Esto no es asunto tuyo.- Me responde con voz grave y fría.

No me atrevo a confesar al delator; así que levanto la mirada, en la entrada a su cuarto, ahí está Merle visualizando todo en la distancia, con una cara tan nostálgica que me produce volver a llorar, me siento tan frágil, tan débil, me odio y me duele querer de esta forma a alguien que no desea verme, que no me corresponde. Seco furiosa mis lágrimas y decido terminar con esta lamentable escena.

-Merle, el rey Fanel ha venido a buscarte a tu habitación, es urgente he de suponer, por favor atiéndele. Yo paseare por el castillo.- Me esfuerzo por sonreír para lograr escapar fácilmente de ahí.

Observo que Van voltea hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que la presencia de su felina no es una sucia trampa que haya ingeniado para escabullirme; cuando creo que es justo el momento preciso para correr, levanto con fuerza la punta del pie en un intento fallido por movilizarme, pero él audazmente logra tomar mi mano izquierda, acto que inesperadamente me toma por sorpresa. Caminando por delante de mi sin soltarme, Van me conduce a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos, tan solo logro dar algunos pasos, me detengo en seco al percibir el terrible dolor del pie, hincándome corroboro que algunos vendajes se han aflojado. Van me levanta aun sujetando mi mano, ni siquiera alcanzo reaccionar, él sostiene mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, llevándome hasta su habitación, no encuentro explicación alguna el porque me he inmovilizado ante tal acción. Al llegar, aun con el rostro lleno de molestia, cierra la puerta con fuerza. Me coloca en la cama, algo que me ocasiona cierta incomodidad. Se sienta a mi lado, de alguna forma creo que intentara controlar su ira, desde que llegamos no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, se mantiene inerte con la vista perdida en el suelo, se apoya en sus codos mientras sujeta entre sus manos, la dócil cabellera negra.

La voz se me corta, impidiéndome articular sonidos. No logro separar mi vista de su espalda, luce tan distinto pero a la vez tan similar al chico que vi hace algunos años. Que diferente es su actitud, un chico de mi edad madurando a pasos gigantes, pero tan insensible en temas del amor; me da la impresión que intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para este momento. Pasados ya varios minutos, sujeto la almohada colocándola sobre mi cara, he decidido no expresar absolutamente nada hasta que él hable. El aroma impregnado en la cama de Van atrae a mi mente viejos recuerdos, venciendo obstáculos con el deseo de nuestro corazón.

-No es necesario que cubras tu rostro después de haber llorado, aunque tu cara roja y tus ojos hinchados sean atemorizantes, esa expresión tuya jamás se me ha olvidado.- Su fallido intento por suavizar la situación o quizás intenta encontrar la forma precisa de hablar conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas? Mi expresión no es atemorizante, y en todo caso es la primera vez que me encuentras en esta faceta, soy una desconocida para ti… ¿recuerdas?-

-Sabes Hitomi, creo que deberías permanecer más tiempo en Fanelia, te vendría bien mejorar ese pie lastimado, y ya que estás aquí, tu y yo aprovecharemos el tiempo para arreglar uno que otro asunto personal, ¿te parece?- Su rostro sin pensarlo, cambio de expresión, por instantes se asemeja a aquel que conocí.

-Como desee hacerlo "rey Fanel", de cualquier forma, sanare pronto y volveré a mi mundo, donde seguramente esperan por mí.- Extrañada por su repentino cambio de humor, contesto intentado ocultar mi sonrojes.

Otro episodio silencioso interrumpe, por lo cual comienzo a desatar los vendajes y cerciorarme del estado de mi pie, indudablemente me he lastimado aún más. El tobillo permanece con mal aspecto, sumamente amoratado y tan inflamado que no sería capaz de colocarme las zapatillas deportivas, así jamás podré salir de aquí. Ver el estado de mi pie me produce un revuelco en el estómago. El pánico se hace presente, pensar que me perderé las nacionales, que nunca volveré a correr, destinada a permanecer en este lugar una vez más, aceptando que no soy bienvenida; al final termine dándome cuenta que hice el mayor ridículo de mí vida, no cabe duda, tengo una enorme y grandísima mala suerte. Mi deseo es volver a mi habitación, al incorporarme, el vértigo aún está presente, cierro los ojos intentado que desaparezca y deseando que todo esto sea una pesadilla, de la cual pueda ya despertar.


	6. Rendirse,jamas

Un pequeño rayo de luz entra por la ventana e interfiere con mi descanso, me siento obligada a abrir los ojos. Busco mi teléfono celular que habitualmente dejo en el pequeño buró artesanal al lado de mi cama, pero me percato instantes después que este no es mi buró, ni mi cama ni mucho menos mi cuarto. Entonces todo en mi mente retrocede al día anterior. Incorporando mi cuerpo, observo que Van está envuelto de mantas, por lo que se ve, pasó la noche en el suelo para permitir que yo descansara en su cama. Comienzo a recordar que sucedió, que me llevó a esta situación, que me perdí en más de 12 horas. Lamentablemente todo es muy confuso para mí, la última memoria que tengo es haberme incorporado y evitando caer producto del mareo, cerré mis ojos. Al moverme de la cama, sale de ella un crujido de madera, lo que hace reaccionar a Van, me da la impresión que no estaba durmiendo ya que instantáneamente dirige su mirada hacia donde me encuentro.

-Hitomi, ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿Deseas que haga venir a los médicos?- Me pregunta con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, me encuentro bien, no tengo dolor alguno, pero necesito que me expliques que paso ayer, pensé que todo era un mal sueño.-

-Ayer después de nuestra discusión, decidiste sin más alejarte, pero al colocarte de pie, comenzaste a tambalear y caíste sobre el piso. Cuando me percate de lo que te estaba sucediendo intente moverte, pero tu cuerpo tensionado sin reacción alguna, me preocupo, así que llame a los médicos.-

Van realiza una pausa; ansiosa por saber que más ha sucedido cerciorándome por mí misma, quito las mantas que se encuentran encima de mi cuerpo. Pero algo no anda bien, no puedo mover mi pierna. Observo la cara de Van exigiendo de una vez por todas la explicación al suceso, él se limita a no mirarme.

-¿Qué…qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi pierna? ¡Explicame que tan grave es mí situación! ahora toda la pierna está en mal estado, no puede ser posible.- Comienzo a sonar histérica, esto solo empeorara la comunicación.

-Hitomi…verás, los médicos me han dejado tomar una decisión importante para ti, mantenerte sedada completamente o solo adormecer tu extremidad inferior, para evitar que te provoques más daño. Por no seguir las indicaciones, ahora no solo el tobillo es el afectado.-

-¿Cómo podría hacerme más daño? Van tú no entiendes, si no regreso a la Tierra mi sueño no…¡yo definitivamente no puedo estar aquí!.-

-Estarás bien. Si tu deseo es regresar, comienza por tener autocontrol; el adormecimiento durara un día más, debes evitar amoratar esa pierna lastimada. Merle cuidara de ti mientras te recuperas. En cuanto los médicos decidan que puedes caminar, te prometo que yo mismo te llevare de regreso… una vez más.-

Puedo notar, que adopto fácilmente la actitud del rey frío que conocí ayer, su rostro ya no refleja preocupación, sigue intentando guardar distancia entre nosotros, evitando cualquier contacto. Ya no puedo sentir más dolor en mi corazón, cada pequeño desaire expresado por Van, ha destrozado hasta el más mínimo sentimiento amable que existió. Mi pensamiento exige liberarse de las cadenas del pasado que le unen a Van.

-Rey Fanel, ¿podría acercarse a mí un momento? No deseo interrumpirle más, es tan solo una petición, la última.- Denoto cierta duda en aceptar por parte de él, por segundos pienso que negara lo que pedí y se ira, pero al contrario, oprime los labios y se acerca a mi lado.-

-No es necesario que me hables con tanto respeto, no soy superior a ti, exprésate como lo harías con Merle o con Allen ¿de acuerdo? Ahora expresa ¿qué petición tienes?-

-Necesito que de tu boca salga la verdad… necesito saber si alguna vez sentiste hacia mi… algo semejante al amor…-Soy interrumpida enérgicamente por su respuesta.

-Lo siento Hitomi, no puedo responder a tu petición; y lamento no seguir más tiempo contigo, tengo deberes que hacer. Por favor siéntete libre de pedir todo lo que te sea necesario.- Después de todo este tiempo, por solo unos segundos, mágicamente sus ojos encuentran a los míos, intentado expresar algo que desconozco, así lentamente observo como se aleja hasta el punto en que quedamos el cuarto del rey y yo.

No transcurre gran tiempo, para entonces se abre la puerta, veo ingresar a Merle al lado de una mujer con aspecto maternal. Ambas cargan en sus manos varios utensilios de cocina, al parecer me han traído el desayuno. La reacción es inmediata, el cuarto aromatizado con la mezcla de esencias que emanan de los alimentos me despiertan el apetito, pese a lo deprimida que me siento.

-¡Buenos días Hitomi!, quiero presentarte a mi nana Cuoco, ambas estaremos al pendiente de ti. Ella es como la mamá que Van y yo siempre necesitamos, no te enojes si llegase a regañarte. Desde ahora siéntete parte de la familia Fanel.-

Asiento con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, limitándome a decir tan solo las palabras más necesarias. Parece que aquí en Fanelia tienen todo un ritual matutino; una vez terminado mi delicioso desayuno, Merle y Cuoco se dieron a la tarea de arreglar el cuarto, ambas intentaron cárgame hasta la bañera, pero fue tanta mi insistencia que se me permitió llegar brincado con la ayuda de ellas. Reconozco el hecho de ser tímida, y pese a las tradiciones japonesas, evito bañarme con las chicas. La nana de Merle, insistió en aplicarme el baño, no tenía el humor necesario para discutir por tal tema, así que accedí. Todo el tiempo conversaron amenamente, entre espacios me incluían en la plática, escucharles reír me levanto tremendamente el ánimo. Al término, me vistieron con ropajes extraños y vendaron nuevamente mi pie no sin antes tratar la zona afectada con ungüentos de dudosa procedencia.

-Nos llevaremos tu ropa para que sea lavada, Cuoco regresara a la cocina para prepararte un consomé extremadamente delicioso, cualquiera que lo consume se recupera en poco tiempo.-

Ella realiza una minuciosa pausa y prosigue. -¿Hitomi, hare mal en dejarte sola unos minutos? Necesito ayudar a mi nana.-

-Para nada Merle, agradezco a ambas por los cuidados, lamento causar esta clase de molestias innecesarias. Por favor no permitan que mi presencia modifique sus actividades habituales.-

Antes de salir, Cuoco se acerca a Merle y le comunica algo en voz baja, tengo la ligera sospecha que tiene relación conmigo.

-Verás Hitomi…no tengo idea de cómo explicártelo… no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.-

-Vamos confía en mí, solo dilo. No necesitas incomodarte con esto.-

Cuoco se adelanta al percatarse lo embarazoso que es para Merle transmitirme tal asunto. Su voz armoniosa llena de calidez mi corazón, y me hace pensar tan solo un momento que aquello que dirá, ilusamente me alegrara el día.

-Srita. Hitomi vuestro rey ha solicitado que usted decida donde desea establecer su espacio de descanso. Él indico que puede tomar su habitación con toda libertad, ya que el baño se encuentra al alcance de usted. Solo tiene una petición, que le permita a Toshi su encargado, entrar a media tarde por algunos documentos necesarios.-

-Eviten realizar tantos cambios, exprésenle al rey mi agradecimiento por su amabilidad, pero su invitada se hospedara dónde debe ser, en el cuarto de huéspedes, así él podrá hacer uso completo de su habitación.-

Cuoco asiente con agradecimiento, toma las últimas mantas encontradas en el suelo y se retira del cuarto. Merle coloca los platos y tazas donde han traído el desayuno, en una amplia charola de metal. Una vez terminada su labor, se sienta a mi lado.

-El amo Van no es malo, solo permítele expresar lo que él necesita decirte. Ayer escuche lo que se decían en el pasillo, estoy segura que todo esto es un malentendido.-

-Seguramente que no lo es, pero su nueva personalidad y actitud hacia mí me causa gran confusión. Constantemente siento su rechazo por ello me incomoda estar cerca de él. Aun así, despreocúpate pequeña, no le guardo rencor, lo sucedido ayer favoreció mi temprano racionamiento, el romanticismo de estos dos personajes de diferentes mundos, nunca existió.-

-¡Un momento Hitomi! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Todo este tiempo amaste al amo Van de tal forma?!-

No quiero remover más cenizas de este lioso asunto. De nada serviría explicarle detalladamente a Merle como han pasado 4 largos años sin que yo recuerde todo lo que viví en Gaea, y que esto indudablemente siempre termina relacionándose con Van. Además hablar de ello resulta penoso, no tengo la confianza para contárselo a la íntima amiga del chico que me gusta.

-¿De…de qué hablas? No es para tanto, solamente me gustaba más el Van de antes, y quede estancada en esa ilusión.- No estoy acostumbrada a las mentiras y soy pésima escondiendo mis sentimientos. Apuesto a que Merle se dio cuenta, la delata su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Yo podría contarte todo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia tí, pero a él no le gusta que interfieran en sus asuntos personales. Espero que entiendas que el hecho por el cual volviste a Gaea no es simple coincidencia. Ambos deberían dejar a un lado sus actitudes infantiles, eso me molesta.-

-Pero, ¿Qué no has visto como se ha portado fríamente hacia mí? Es tan obvio, le soy indiferente. No podemos comenzar una conversación porque terminaríamos peor que ayer, él no desea explicar nada. Yo no le tolerare. Ese chico nació rey y vivirá como tal con alguna princesa que tenga gran fortuna, serán felices por el simple hecho de ser de la misma clase. Lamento decirte, no soy para él.-

-¡Sigues siendo tan torpe! No te encierres en tus ideas, no concluyas irracionalmente, y menos aún digas que lleve una vida de rey al lado de una princesa, que es precisamente lo que él no desea.- Merle parece molesta, sé que evitara hablar de más, y su repentina actitud lo confirma.

-Hitomi, mientras permanezcas aquí, te darás cuenta de lo que acontece en Fanelia, tú eres pilar importante para el destino del amo Van. Si decides irte presurosa, lo lamentaras tenlo por seguro.- Se aleja hasta la puerta, la cual cierra detrás su espalda.

-¡Vaya! Si que tiene carácter, veo que todos han cambiado en este tiempo, me pregunto… a que se refería Merle con lo del destino de Van. ¡Bah! Es muy problemático pensar en ello.- Mientras intento despejar mis pensamientos de todo este asunto, aparece la sensación de cosquilleo en la pierna que permanecía adormecida, lo cual me causa enorme alegría; así que decidida a no depender de los demás, doblo la rodilla, sujeto una sábana a mí cadera y enrollo ésta a mi pierna de tal forma que mantenga mi pie elevado del suelo. Así comienzo la primera misión del día.


	7. Mágico Pueblo

El castillo de Fanelia, mantiene a todos los que laboran dentro de él, ocupados la mayor parte del día. A pesar de ser una invitada, me disgusta sentirte inservible, así es como he logrado que mi madre exprese el hecho de que soy necia para esto del reposo absoluto. Tal cual es mi fuerza de voluntad, que he logrado llegar brincando hasta la habitación de huéspedes, la cual sospecho será mi sitio por las siguiente semanas, hasta que los médicos decidan confirmarle a su rey, que yo puedo caminar libremente. Con lo que ellos no cuentan, es que yo siempre me las ingenio para exentarme del encierro total.

Al llegar a la habitación, percibo que han realizado minuciosamente el aseo, el aroma a madera húmeda y sábanas limpias lo confirma. Permito que mi cuerpo descanse en la cama, la cual no es suave ni amplia como la del rey. Visualizo las cuatro paredes que me rodean intentado encontrar cierta similitud con mi habitación en Japón, sin embargo no existe. El material de las paredes es frío y tiene un tono grisáceo, la mitad de éstas, se encuentran recubiertas por madera. La pequeña ventana en frente de la puerta, la han dejado abierta permitiendo el paso del aire puro que se respira en Fanelia. Quisquillosa, me acerco a ella y asomo mi cabeza, el paisaje de aquí indudablemente es hermoso. La altura del castillo no es de admiración, comparándola con mi Universidad, luce tan solo como un cubículo más sin embargo alcanza mayor dimensión, pese a esto, las casitas de los pobladores lucen tan diminutas y acogedoras. Hay algunos niños jugando entre sus callejones, personas llevando en canastos artículos para el hogar. Me causa nostalgia recordar como reconstruían de apoco Fanelia, pensando que fui parte de tal proceso. Muchos pobladores son nuevos, y los que yo conocí en aquel entonces, seguramente no me recordarán. Más allá de sus hogares, se encuentran los pastizales, trabajadores de campo conviviendo con sus conocidos, denotan el gusto por lo que realizan.

Acostumbrada a no depender de nadie, vuelvo a la misión, la cual consiste en recorrer la mayor parte del castillo sin que sea descubierta en el proceso. Al entrar al pasillo, me encuentro indecisa, ya que si prosigo hacia delante topare con las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja, si regreso por donde se encuentra el cuarto de Van, me ubicare en la bifurcación, la cual me gustaría saber a donde lleva. Por decisión rápida, me encamino hacia las escaleras, deseando no rodar y terminar en peor estado. Sujetada fuertemente del pasamano logro llegar al enorme recibidor, en donde me encuentro cara a cara con distinguido personaje.

-Muy buen día tenga usted, Srita. Nuestro rey Fanel ha puesto sobre aviso a todos los que laboramos en el castillo. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Toshi hijo de Balgus, siéntase en confianza. Le anticipo que el Rey prohibió estrictamente, el que se le dejase sola, presagiando el hecho de que no reposaría como se le indico.- Su sonrisa no me termina de convencer, esta no concuerda con el tono de voz que utiliza para dirigirse hacia mí.

-Lo lamento pero su majestad sabe lo obstinada que es nuestra invitada, él debería de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos en lugar de nimiedades como esta. Dígale a su rey, que le fue imposible utilizar la fuerza contra una dama y no existió poder humano que me mantuviera en reposo.- Durante segundos, pensé en las distintas formas de ofrecerle una respuesta, cualquiera de ellas encaminadas por mi falta de sensibilidad, hubiera encaminado una ligera discusión incesante, en la que posiblemente terminaría perdiendo los estribos.

Siento su mirada retadora, Toshi a pesar de ser tan joven, probablemente tendrá un poco más que nuestra edad, sin duda es un sujeto que se toma muy en serio su trabajo. No es la clase de personas que se intimidan ni mucho menos aceptan opciones a soluciones ya establecidas. Él sin duda alguna es muy parecido a mí. Esto solo aumenta mi ansiedad por retarle.

-Srita. Kanzaki me temó que las excusas no sirven para un Rey. Si yo decido explicarle lo que usted me aconseja, el que tendrá culpa será un servidor puesto que la responsabilidad recae sobre mí, y sobre cada persona que labora en este lugar. Agradecería nos evitara malentendidos, por favor tome asiento, llamare a alguien para que le acompañe a su habitación.- Toshi realiza una reverencia, mientras me indica el lugar que debo tomar.

-¿De verdad tengo que seguir las reglas como están establecidas? Es tan nostálgico y aburrido permanecer cautiva en la habitación, si tan solo me permitiera reposar en las afueras del castillo, prometo no causar ninguna clase de molestia, tan así es que mi presencia pasara desapercibida.- Intento persuadirlo sobre mi lamentable situación, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte. En tanto se pone a pensar sobre que decidir, alguien logra sorprenderme al punto del susto, en el momento en que toca mi cabeza, me percato de quien se trata. Solo alguien como Allen Schezar podría acariciar mi cabellera con ternura y devoción como él lo hace.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Así que por fin nos permite verle Srita. Kanzaki. La invitada del rey ha decidido salir de sus aposentos, dejar los berrinches y tomar algo de aire fresco para sanar, ¿no es así?- La forma en que lo dice me hace pensar que esta de mi lado e intenta cooperar para que, logré escabullirme de la vigilancia de Toshi y los demás. El apretón de su mano sobre mi hombro lo corrobora.

-Allen, es exactamente lo que trato de explicarle a este joven. El aire del cuarto y su luz, no me sirven para nada. Si nuestro Rey desea que mejore pronto, debemos de optar por las situaciones que encaminen a la enmienda. Dile por favor que confié en que no causare problema alguno.-

-Yo le cuidare, tenga por seguro que no permitiré que se lastime. Así el Rey no tendrá que preocuparse por que otros vean por ella. En cuanto tenga tiempo yo mismo se lo aconsejare, seré su guardián. ¿Verdad Srita. Kanzaki?-

A pesar de tanto tiempo, Allen siempre será Allen, ese sujeto caballeroso, amable, de bondadoso corazón y un gran cautivador de mujeres, tan simples sus palabras pero que a cualquiera hace estremecer. Supongo que su efecto nunca desaparecerá, siempre provocara en mí, gran timidez al mirarle; es tan solo que él me gusta de una forma distinta a la que me gusta Van. Es el prototipo de hombre que te protege hasta en tus sueños, pero nunca logras visualizarte a su lado, sencillamente porque es algo platónico.

-Me parece ésta, la mejor solución a su estado Srita. Kanzaki. Afortunada es usted al tener a su disposición al mejor caballero de Asturias. Si me disculpan, proseguiré con mis deberes. Buen día.- Toshi estrecha la mano de Allen, realiza una reverencia a ambos y se aleja.

Me quedo pasmada, mirando perdidamente la silueta que se desvanece ante nuestros ojos, el estar con Allen me pone nerviosa, mi cuerpo rígido y mi silencio, hacen que él piense que estoy molesta por las decisiones que se tomaron.

-Hitomi, yo pensé que realmente querías alejarte de ese sujeto, es por eso que me acerque a ti, lo siento no quise incomodarte.-

-¿Ah? No, de que hablas Allen, no es eso, es solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos. Gracias, te debo una, bueno dos contando lo del bosque; así que dime ¿es cierto que cuidaras de mí? Porque honestamente no quiero traerte como una niñera a mi lado, eso degradaría tu imagen masculina.- Allen reacciona con tremendas carcajadas.

-Vamos Hitomi, tu sabes que cuidar niñitas no es mi estilo, prefiero rescatar mujeres mayores, que tengan…ya sabes más atributos.- Definitivamente su humor mejora mi día.

Le pido a Allen que no me cargue sobre sus brazos como típicamente suele hacerlo, le explico que en Japón, los amigos se cargan en la espalda como símbolo de apoyo y unión, y esta forma me causa menos conflicto. Él no encuentra la coherencia pero sin embargo accede, así es como me lleva a recorrer los alrededores del castillo, presentándome con algunas personas que en su momento se detienen a saludarlo. Parece que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, el sol comenzó a teñirse algo rosáceo, y no nos percatamos de lo tarde que era hasta que nuestros estómagos comenzaron a gruñir por alimento, algo que a ambos nos causó risa. Después de haber recorrido los andenes de los patios, jardines y el mercado zonal, en el cual logré persuadirle el préstamo de dinero para comprar una linda pulsera artesanal, decidimos por último, ir de regreso al castillo.

En la entrada principal, Merle nos esperaba con cara de furia, incapaz de contenerse mantenía su cola esponjada, zapateando contra el suelo de vez en vez. Desde lejos nos dimos cuenta que algo le había disgustado, pero ni Allen ni yo entendíamos la razón. Antes de acércanos a ella, me pidió dejar que él manejara la situación y yo solo tenía que asentir.

-Te he buscado por todas partes, Toshi me dijo que andarías al cuidado de Allen por los alrededores del castillo, y jamás te encontré. Que pasa contigo Hitomi, de verdad que eres tonta o que, ¿entiendes la gravedad de tu situación? Y tu Allen, que no sabes que esta mujer debe de permanecer en reposo, entiendo que hayas querido ayudarle a salir, pero responsabilízate de tus actos, y si has dicho en los alrededores, entonces, ¡ahí se les debe de encontrar! ¿Entendieron?- Visualizar la cara amargosa de Merle en su estado más puro de coraje, me provoca reír inconscientemente. Allen parece controlarse, pero mi risa lo descarrila de su aparente seriedad, y ambos nos soltamos a carcajear.

-Te dije Hitomi que lo dejaras en mis manos, no sabes callar.- Su voz entrelazada con su risa es sumamente graciosa causándole mayor enojo a nuestro esponjada amiga.

-¡Ya basta! No es para nada gracioso, existen normas en este castillo, las cuales han desacatado los dos, los cocineros han tenido que extender su horario de trabajo por culpa de ambos, ya que de otra forma se quedarían sin alimento.-

-¡Vaya Merle! De verdad eres toda una señora amargada, te vendría bien relajarte un poco, las reglas fueron hechas para romperse. No fue intención ni de Allen ni mía el traspasarnos, el día se nos fue sin pensarlo, recuerda que en mi última visita no tuve la oportunidad de conocer lo sustancial de Fanelia.-

Después de un tendido y molesto regaño por parte de Merle, nos colocamos en la mesa para por fin degustar los suculentos platillos recién cocinados exclusivamente para los "desagradables invitados" que han llegado tardíamente, apodo que por supuesto yo he colocado. Aun sentados en la mesa seguíamos murmurando de las muecas tan simpáticas de nuestra amiga, a expensas de sus oídos. Fueron tan solo algunos segundos que nuestro show infalible tuvo duración, basto escuchar las fuertes pisadas para darnos cuenta de quien se trataba acercándose a nuestro costado. Allen y yo guardamos silencio, el comedor parecía enmudecido por su presencia, aun con alimento entre las manos, volteamos a verle. Efectivamente ahí se encontraba el rey, con su aspecto sombrío, buscando nuestra mirada.

-Me alegro que hayan aparecido. Allen en cuanto finalices el consumo de tus alimentos, te agradecería encontrarte conmigo en mi habitación. Prosigan por favor y buen provecho.-

Había sido suficientemente bueno mi día como para tomarle importancia a su presencia, no permitiría que, el hecho de que para él soy transparente, al grado de indiferencia, afecte mi estado de ánimo, trato de comprender cada una de sus actitudes sin decaer, asimilando que sus conversaciones nunca irán dirigidas a mí, tal como en estos momentos. Van aparto su mirada de Allen, posándola en mí, arqueando una de sus cejas, denotando molestia injustificada, para después retirarse hacia su dormitorio. Ignore nuevamente ese signo que me expreso, no viviría pensando cual fue el significado real, ya que de cualquier forma soy una extraña para él, ¿o me equivoco?

Allen finalizo prontamente el consumo de los platillos, encaminado por la petición del Rey. Por mi parte saboreé extendidamente el sabor y aroma de estos, permitiéndome picotear de vez en vez los postres que nadie había decidido probar. Merle espero hasta no escuchar a nadie cerca del lugar; entonces abrió la plática hacia mí:

-¿Hitomi, puedo saber qué demonios hacías con Allen?- La agresividad en su pregunta me saca de lugar.

-¿Que no te resulta obvio? Paseábamos. Vamos Merle, no me digas que no pusiste atención a mi explicación. Conocer Fanelia es tan divertido, olvide que me sentía mal, gracias a Allen…- Soy interrumpida bruscamente por el agitamiento de sus manos sobre mi dorso. Su voz es leve pero precisa.

-¡Escucha! ¡No te comportes infantilmente, ya no eres una niña! ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Ahm, creo que te refieres a que salí del castillo pese a las órdenes del rey, pero verás Merle yo realmente estaba aburrida…-

-Es inútil, eres despistada y tonta, no sé cómo puedes gustarle. No puedo ayudarte todo este tiempo si tú no cooperas.-

-Merle tienes que ser clara, no logro entender ni tu molestia de hace algunos minutos ni el reclamo de ahora, salir a recorrer Fanelia no es nada grave, que les pasa a ustedes.- Sin prestarle mayor atención a sus frases, continuo masticando mi postre final, una fresca, tierna y dulce fruta similar a la manzana, su sabor acapara mi sentido gustativo, permitiéndome solo abrir la boca para responder a los reclamos.

-El amo Van estuvo preguntando por ti toda la mañana, cuando Toshi le explico lo que Allen había propuesto, simplemente le ignoro, así que salió a buscarte entre los jardines, donde se suponía te encontrarías. Ni siquiera exclamo nada, pero lo conozco bastante bien para asegurar que estaba celoso.-

-¿Van celoso? Si claro como si pudiera creer en eso. Ese muchacho seguramente estuvo furioso por que no acate sus órdenes, si…si seguramente fue eso, o cualquier otra tontería producto de su testarudez, excepto los celos.-

Merle se aparta, incorporándose con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el comedor, acto por el cual comienzo a creer que esto realmente es algo serio; por lo menos para ella. Me limpio las manos sobre una delicada tela de algodón, bebo de un sorbo el restante de mi vasija, para poder conversar finalmente con ella.

-Puedo ver que te alteras por temas que no te conciernen. Antes de que repeles, permíteme explicarte el otro lado de la historia, entiendo a la perfección que tu inclinación por los sentimientos de Van sea mayor, anteponiéndolos ante los tuyos. Pero ese chico, no es el único que ha padecido este mal. Si él siente repentinamente celos, si él se molesta por que no le acato o si tan solo es egoísta al punto que no tolera verme sonriendo, lo siento por él, yo no le rogare para que su egocentrismo incremente pensando que siempre obtendrá lo que desee. Si deseas tomar una postura más neutral, te estaré esperando mañana en el vestíbulo después del desayuno. Buenas noches y gracias por la comida.-

Al final del día, recostada sobre mi fría cama, me percato que Fanelia tiene siempre guardada su última carta bajo la manga, demostrando que hasta el rey más frívolo, puede responder a insignificantes estímulos sentimentales.


	8. Alcanzandote

Han transcurrido 3 días desde la noche que sin pensarlo regrese a Gaea. Las situaciones que se han presentado, jamás las imagine de tal forma. En algún punto intermedio a estos años que he pasado sin visitar Fanelia, llegue a imaginar incontables formas posibles para el reencuentro de Van y mío, sin embargo en ninguno de ellos di optativa esta posibilidad.

Anoche, mientras permanecía somnolienta pude escuchar como su extraña y secreta enfermedad profundizaban sus síntomas, él seguramente habrá creído que nadie más se enteró cuando sus gritos enmudecidos le arrancaban el aliento; en ese momento me percate de las pisadas apresuradas de los médicos para mantenerle estable, Merle y yo abrimos las puertas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones, limitándonos solo a mirar cómo entraban y salían para atenderle. Fue hasta ese momento, en el que deliberadamente, mis visiones acapararon de nuevo mi mente. Había pasado 4 años sin ninguna premonición, desde entonces mi vida, alejada de las cartas del tarot y visiones proféticas, la catalogaba como la de una chica común y corriente; pero dentro de mí siempre supe que este don con el cual fui bendecida o maldecida, nunca desaparecería, tan solo se encontraba apagado hasta que fuera útil de nuevo.

Fue un corto instante, situado entre los segundos que discernía si debía acércame al cuarto del rey o simplemente, mantenerme al margen tal cual sus peticiones; fue entonces cuando me atrapo, mi visión mostraba al padre de Van, el rey Gouo postrado en cama, mientras que la reina Varie lamentaba no poder hacer algo; en el segundo parpadeo visualice a Van, leyendo textos sobre la enfermedad que le aquejo a su progenitor, mostrando una hoja con la insignia del "Clan Dragón". Después de tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo se ha desacostumbrado a la impresión que le provocan las visiones. Anoche sin que nadie se enterara, silencie mi lamento.

Hoy me encuentro colocándome mi ropa casual, con la cual llegue a este mundo; insisto en que ésta me resulta más cómoda que la moda lugareña. Mientras termino de vestirme, recapitulo una y otra vez lo que sucedió antes del amanecer. Entiendo parte de mi propósito al venir aquí pero no me ha quedado del todo claro, la solución es encarar a Van.

Cuoco toca a mi puerta, indicándome que el desayuno se ha servido, agrega su cuestionamiento acerca de mi estado de salud por lo cual le agradezco y le pido que evite preocuparse por mí. Ella me avisa que Allen vendrá en algunos minutos para ayudarme a bajar al comedor, mientras tanto yo debo esperar. Decido ir al tocador de damas para lavarme la cara y arreglar mi cabello el cual luce ridículamente desaliñado. Merle asertivamente me ha regalado un peine de madera para mi cabello y un diminuto cepillo de dientes, distinto al que usamos en la tierra. Pienso que probablemente Allen tardara en acudir por mí, así que dejando la puerta abierta tras mi camino, me deslizo hacia el baño. Puedo asegurar que mi mejora va acelerada, sin embargo evito hacer uso completo de mi pie lastimado. Una vez que he salido de este lugar, mi mirada indudablemente se enfoca al cuarto de Van, sentimientos enlazado o mera curiosidad tal vez son los que me impulsan a caminar hacia allá y girar la perilla; así decidida logro llegar, para mi sorpresa alguien se encuentra en la habitación y ha olvidado cerrar completamente la puerta. Desde un pequeño espacio que ha quedado de separación, logro ver la cama en la cual permanecí recostada la antenoche. La iluminación es pobre, han cubierto las ventanas con telas obscuras, por lo cual, forzando mi vista observo que Merle se encuentra sentada en un banquito al lado de la cama; ella no es la única en la habitación. Van se encuentra repostado mientras que la felina pelirrosa le cambia las telas húmedas que recubren su frente.

-Él tiene fiebre, ¿Qué le aquejara? Si supiera realmente que tanto me preocupo por él, dejaría su actitud nefasta.- Susurro con leve voz, mi corazón se aprisiona por la situación actual de ese chico.

Permanezco en tal posición, observando con detenimiento todo lo que ocurre adentro, sin pensamiento perturbador ni acción requerida, simplemente mirando cada diminuta parte de lo que ahora constituyen al rey Fanel. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, olvidando regresar a mi habitación, por lo cual al llegar Allen a ella y no encontrarme, desencadena una preocupada reacción.

-¡Hitomi! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?!- Exclama a todo pulmón por el pasillo, sin el conocimiento que el rey aún se encuentra descansando. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva, indicándole que guarde silencio; pero es algo tarde, el chico pelinegro ha despertado en cuanto escucho mencionar mi nombre. Sus ojos determinados a visualizar la luz del día, parpadean mientras son oprimidos por ambas manos.

-Merle, ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta desorientado intentado incorporarse.

-Amo Van, usted descanse, los médicos le han indicado no laborar este día.- Responde mientras remoja la tela que ha recogido.

-Necesito saber qué hora es. Tengo muchos pendientes que terminar antes de la puesta del sol. Llama a Toshi, por favor.- Negándose a ceder ante la petición de su amiga. Van se descubre el pecho, tirando hacia un lado las mantas que le cubren.

Allen no piensa esperar a que vaya hacia él, su rostro mostrando desagrado, me expresa su petición innegable de llevarme al comedor. Comienza sus pasos dirigidos hacia mi posición, cuando sorpresivamente Van y Merle escuchan sus pisadas, acto que les induce voltear hacia la puerta. Los ojos carmesí se encuentran con los míos e inexplicablemente oculto mi cuerpo tras la pared. El caballero Schezar, decidido a llevarme se posiciona a mi lado, antes de que pueda decir algo, Merle abre la puerta, enmudeciéndonos a ambos.

-Allen buenos días.- Se dirige molesta hacia él.

-Buenos días Merle. Nosotros solo…- Antes de que él pueda dar contestación a su mirada, ella continúa.

-Hitomi, el amo Van desea verte.- Mientras asimilo tal hecho, ella agrega. – Es de mala educación husmear detrás de las puertas, extranjeros sin modales, desde entonces ¿huh?- Finaliza su comentario con aire sarcástico.

Recorriendo la entrada de la habitación con pequeños pasos, me encuentro ante él rey, demacrado y convaleciente seguramente por su estado de salud en las últimas horas. Antes de cerrar la habitación en la cual estoy frente a frente con el pelinegro, la felina nos anticipa que alguien traerá el desayuno para ambos.

-Hitomi, toma asiento por favor.- Su voz, resalta con tanta simpatía y naturalidad, haciéndome pensar que no se encuentra para nada mal. Me coloco en el banquito que Merle ha dejado al lado de la cama, alzo cuidadosamente mi mirada, examinando cada centímetro de su abdomen, pecho, brazos y finalmente su cara, tratando de encontrar algún signo que me alerte de la gravedad de su problema.

-Van, permíteme ayudarte…yo…deseo ayudarte como de lugar.- Mi sinceras palabras exclamadas intentan alcanzar el corazón de ese chico, persuadiéndolo de mi constante preocupación hacia él.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué?- Sé que intenta evitar lo obvio. Su rostro expresa el dolor por el que atraviesa, pero es un chico tan orgulloso que cree soberbiamente no necesitar de nadie. Entiendo que mis palabras serán inútiles, debo expresarme de otra forma.

Sin duda alguna, mi cuerpo se levanta dejando a un lado el pequeño banco donde me encontraba sentada. Me abro espacio entre las mantas colocadas a la orilla de la cama, y coloco mi cuerpo cercano al de Van. Paralelamente y sin mirarle, busco su mano localizada a un costado de su pierna. Al encontrarla, enlazo mis dedos con los de él, acto que le provoca a él oprimir mi mano. Su piel algo áspera, se mantiene bastante tibia consecuencia de su fiebre. Mi corazón late rápidamente, mis mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse y el calor corporal aumenta lográndome avergonzar. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin he penetrado ese caparazón que cubría los sentimientos de Van Fanel. No necesitamos expresar con largos argumentos lo que sentimos, nuestras manos realizaban ese intercambio de emociones y arrepentimiento. Para mí, no era suficiente, yo debía cerciorarme si en verdad él captaba todo lo que durante 4 años había mantenido secretamente intacto.

-Hitomi…¿aún te gusta Allen, cierto?- Su anticipada pregunta, provoca mi confusión, no imagine que él llegase a pensar aún en ello.

Sé que es el momento para expresarle de una vez por todas lo que siento por él, que aquel lazo tan fuerte que nos unió, hoy no solamente es un deseo, hoy tenemos que permitirle ser realidad. Volteo bruscamente a verle, tomando el impulso suficiente para declararme.

-No, Allen no me gusta. Es a ti a quien pertenece mi corazón.- "Lo he dicho, lo hice bien" se repite mi voz interna una y otra vez. Pero por su parte, Van no muestra ninguna respuesta, lo cual indica lo inseguro que esta, y que probablemente no cree en lo que he dicho.

-¡Van, mírame por favor! Es verdad, solo tú me has gustado, solo en ti he pensado todo este tiempo, viví deseando volver a verte, y cuando por fin regrese a Gaea, solo pedía encontrarme contigo.-

Inexplicablemente, mis deseos lograron tocar sus sentimientos. Van giro su cabeza, y sus brillantes ojos carmesí ocultos tras ese cabello tono azabache buscaron a los míos, sin parpadeo alguno, visualice como bajó su mirada buscando mis labios, para entonces nuestros rostros habían tomado mayor acercamiento. El roce perfecto de nuestra nariz, la colocación exacta de nuestro mentón, la posición justa para nuestro primer beso.


	9. Latidos por segundo

"Dulce, cálido, relajante". Así puedo describir la sensación que me han provocado los labios de este chico. Es un elíxir que me absorbe, consume mi energía vital, inquietando mi temperatura. Siento que el corazón podría salir de mi pecho en cualquier instante, sus besos transfieren calma a mi ser, llegando a perder hasta la última partícula de mis fuerzas; sin poner resistencia, me entrego a él a cada segundo. Nuestras respiraciones se acoplan en velocidad, su mano acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, colocando sus dedos detrás de mí oreja enlazándolos con mi cabello. Van tiene cualidades excelentes y hoy he descubierto una de ellas. El sabor de su saliva colma mi boca de pasión, los diminutos vellos que sobresalen en su rostro son apenas percibidos en mi piel gracias a la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado fusionando nuestros labios, ambos tuvimos que tomar un suspiro y respirar profundamente, tan solo logrando separarnos escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Me sentía avergonzada, no era capaz de procesar lo sucedido, mi mente confundida discernía entre la felicidad y el llanto. Mi ser internamente, pedía que esto continuara, con la misma intensidad, sin interrupción alguna.

De repente, Van giro algunos grados sobre su eje, tomando mi frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, aprisionándome entre su pecho desnudo, acto que me tomo desprevenida. No podía resistirme, no quería resistirme. Deseaba permanecer escuchando el latido de su corazón el resto del día o quizás el resto de mi vida, pero íntimamente anhelaba seguir deleitándome con el sabor de sus besos. Mis brazos rodearon su dorso, atrayendo aún más su cuerpo al mío. Me percate de su tierna gratitud cuando besó mi cabello, reposando su rostro sobre mi frente. Supuse entonces, que no sería eterno este momento. Él tenía algo que expresarme:

-Hitomi, prométeme que pase lo que pase, nunca te olvidaras de mí.- Murmuro cerca de mi oído, caracterizando su forma avergonzada de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Nunca lo he intentado, ni lo intentare. Tú siempre has vivido en mi pensamiento y mi corazón, constantemente.- No dude ni un instante en reconocer la respuesta que creí, él necesitaba.

-Solo… promételo. ¡Tan solo hazlo! así estaré tranquilo siempre. Aún si yo no puedo devolverte a la luna fantasma, habrá alguien que se encargué de ello.- Van no suele incluir sinónimos de derrota en sus palabras, por eso sé que detrás de cada frase, oculta su temor.

Durante escasos segundos reflexione, todo lo que tenía aquí y todo lo que había dejado en mi mundo. Ambas situaciones eran importantes para mí, pero nada me había provocado mayor felicidad; tan solo basto un beso, tan solo fue necesario estar junto a él. Por ahora, no deseaba regresar.

-Van…yo…no deseo volver a mi mundo. Quiero permanecer a tu lado y corroborar que tú…- Me interrumpe su brusquedad.

-Y corroborar ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que no moriré, que seguiré con vida y así tú podrás irte tranquila y sin remordimiento a tu hogar? Y regresar con las personas que te esperan allá. ¡Si Hitomi, nosotros no somos dignos de tenerte aquí!.-

Su inestabilidad emocional me molesta, llevándome del éxtasis de alegría hasta la irracional prepotencia, solo él es capaz de arruinar una perfecta mañana con su inseguridad. Pero supuse que muy aparte, también sentía cierto alivio el tenerme cerca ya que no hizo nada por apartarse de mí.

-No existe nadie. Ni en mi mundo, ni en el tuyo, no hay nadie que me guste…excepto tú. Y me lastima que a pesar de mis intentos por demostrártelo, tú te niegas a entender lo que siento por ti.-

Mi orgullo toma posesión de la situación, logrando que mi cuerpo se aleje del pelinegro y posicionándome indiferentemente ante él. Desde el día que llegue a Gaea, me impresiona que cualquier agresión verbal por mínima que sea induzca en mí, la melancolía y por lo tanto el llanto. Han sucedido tantos altibajos que comienzo a ser tan vulnerable a sus palabras.

-Hitomi, lo siento.- Realiza una breve pausa mientras se incorpora hacia mí.

-Desde el fondo de mi corazón, te pido me disculpes. Nunca he sido bueno para expresarme con las mujeres… y estar contigo después de tanto sin verte…es… es tan solo que no ha sido fácil, día tras día lamentando mi cobardía al haberte dejado regresar, yo…yo deseaba tenerte a mi lado, pero temía que me vieras como una persona egoísta. Sabía que tú debías de tomar la decisión, cuando dijiste "Van, jamás te olvidare", entendí lo que tu querías.-

-Tan solo tenía 15 años. Me gustaba estar contigo desde entonces, pero extrañaba a mi familia, a mis amigos. Aún tenía muchos sueños inconclusos, metas a medio camino. No hubiera sido lo correcto pensar solamente en mí, sabía que mis padres estarían consternados, no podía pagarles todo su sacrificio de esa manera.-

-Intento colocarme en tu lugar, recordando cuando mis padres se preocupaban por mi hermano y por mí…pero hace tanto tiempo que he vivido huérfano, que el sentimiento se esfumo.-

Ambos enmudecimos sin razón aparente, la conversación no tenía por el momento más continuación. El ambiente tensionado, era incomodo puesto que tanto él como yo cargábamos con frustraciones del pasado. Minutos más tarde, recordé que Van tenía fiebre antes de nuestro…beso, y desde ese instante no había hecho nada para curarle. Me cercioro de su temperatura, colocando la palma de mi mano en su frente y posteriormente debajo de su mentón. El pelinegro está literalmente hirviendo; así que sin permitirle expresar palabra alguna le recuesto sobre la almohada y regreso al pequeño banco de madera, para comenzar a remojar las telas que serán colocadas en su cabeza. Observo como su delgado cuerpo comienza a temblar, inhalando y exhalando tan de prisa; me percato que será inútil solo remojar su frente. Van está cayendo poco a poco en una somnolencia producto de su cuadro agudizado, sé que tengo pocos minutos para movilizarlo.

-Van, ¡despierta! Tenemos que mojar tú cuerpo. Necesito que camines apoyado en mí.-

Como era de esperarse, el chico obstinado intenta andar por si solo y al primer paso tropieza hacia mí. Lo sostengo con fuerza colocando mi cabeza debajo de su brazo, nos encaminamos hacia la tina, pero será imposible entrar ambos ahí. Visualizo una manguera conectada, al costado están los asientos de madera que Cuoco y Merle dejaron aquella ocasión. "Perfecto esto servirá" murmullo al tiempo que coloco a Van en uno de ellos.

-Hitomi, yo puedo hacerlo solo.- Confiaría en que sí, de no ser que en cuanto lo solté, su cuerpo inestable se tambaleaba. Él no podrá lograrlo.

-Yo te ayudare, estás muy débil. Y ni te molestes que de aquí no me iré.- Coloco la manguera en sus manos indicándole que comience a esparcir agua desde su cabeza. Mientras tanto yo le sujeto firmemente desde su espalda, apoyada sobre el asiento.

-Te empaparas, el agua esta fría. Podrías enfermar.- Pronuncia con leve tono mientras ambos somos humedecidos por el líquido que se esparce entre nuestros cuerpos.

-No importa, yo te cuidaré. Después de todo necesitaba un baño.- Sonrío por mi mal chiste, y su ligera risa, me induce a la tranquilidad. Reposo mi cabeza debajo de su hombro izquierdo, para cerciorarme del ritmo cardíaco. Gracias al atletismo, reconozco las pulsaciones aceleradas por la adrenalina. Es confortante saber que Van, está mejorando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto intentando confirmar mis suposiciones.

-Mucho mejor…Hitomi…gracias, por cuidar de mí.-

-No te preocupes, tú harías lo mismo si yo pasara por algo así, estoy segura.- Amo la forma en que agradece, puntualizando siempre hermosa pronunciación, al mencionar mi nombre.

-¿No te parece extraño que no hayan traído el desayuno?- Pregunta desconcertado, al momento que ambos volteamos nuestra mirada hacia su habitación.

Fijando la vista, encuentro que justo al lado de la cama, han colocado la mesita de los alimentos, en la cual permanecen nuestros desayunos.

-Mira Van, alguien entro en la habitación a dejar el desayuno, y nunca nos percatamos de ello.-

-Posiblemente fue uno de los meseros, si hubiera sido Merle, no estarías en estos momentos abrazándome. Te habría apartado y neciamente diría que ella se haría cargo.-

-¿Te preocupa que ella te vea, conmigo?-

-Para nada. Merle es la única que conoce lo que verdaderamente siento por ti. Y aunque se encele y algunas veces se comporte aún como una pequeña gatita, ella sabe que la quiero como una hermana.-

-Y… ¿Qué es eso que sientes por mí?-

Primer latido: el silencio absoluto. Segundo latido: el sonido del agua derramándose. Tercer latido: él y yo empapados.


	10. Alas de esperanza

Las diminutas gotas que destilan de ambos cuerpos, crean diversas ondas en las concavidades de agua que a su vez reflejan nuestras siluetas. Le observo fijamente en tanto mi corazón palpita tan acorde con el de este chico, al que le pertenecen mis emociones. Susurro internamente _"Esto es tan irreal… ¿acaso será un sueño?"_ mientras Van sujeta mis alargados dedos, colocándolos sobre su pecho, cercano a su corazón.

-Ya te dije que no soy bueno expresando lo que siento. No soy esa clase de hombre que tiene un verso preparado para cada cita; pero…Hitomi algo que debes tener por seguro, es que este golpeteo intenso en mi corazón, es por ti y así ha sido desde que te conocí.-

Escucharle decir aquello, resulta estremecedor e inmovilizante, resonando en mi mente una y otra vez hasta lograr asimilarlo. Entendí entonces, que era mi deber valorar ese gran esfuerzo por demostrarme que tan equivocada estuve todo este tiempo, comprendí que, al final de cuentas era Van Fanel quien lo había dicho, y dudaba que esto pudiera repetirse de nuevo.

-Hitomi…tú me gustas mucho. Yo…yo siempre te…-

Su brillante declaración es interrumpida por el azoto de la puerta contra la pared, enseguida Merle entra disparada hacía el baño, estropeando el momento más grandioso de mi vida; ni mejor presagiado por Van. Ella observa detenidamente como ambos con ropa humedecida, quedamos perplejos ante su repentina aparición, sin que alguno de los dos soltase los brazos del otro, acto que propicia lanzarse sobre mí, logrando derribarme de mi asiento.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- Exclamo molesta por el tremendo golpe que me ha producido al tirarme.

-¡Alejate del amo Van! ¡Cómo te atreves a mojarle con agua helada en tales condiciones! Si algo le pasa, ¡tú serás la responsable!- Discute la pelirosa mientras lame la mejilla de su adorado amigo.

-Amo Van, ¿Por qué no me anticipo sobre esto? Yo jamás hubiese permitido que su fiebre aumentara.-

-No te preocupes Merle, me encuentro mucho mejor. La fiebre no habría disminuido de cualquier otra forma. Debemos agradecerle a Hitomi, y a todo esto ¿qué clase de comportamiento infantil es ese?-

-Lo siento amo Van, es solo que…-

-Pensé que ya habíamos discutido y aclarado este tema. Ahora, discúlpate con Hitomi, no conmigo.-

Mirándome con tremendo desprecio, lanza sus disculpas, lo cual es irrelevante para mí. Su inoportuna aparición resulta más frustrante e impotente que el golpe que me he dado. Estuve a segundos de escuchar lo que todos estos años había soñado, había anhelado; sabía que si él aceptaba su amor hacia mí tal como yo lo había hecho, la historia que ahora se escribía, seria completamente distinta a la de hace 4 años.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El pelinegro me extiende su mano en ayuda para levantarme del diminuto estanque de agua donde caí.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Apenas puedo mirarle, estaba tan extasiada aún por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Ven, cambiemos tu ropa antes de que contraigas un resfrío.- Tomando de mi mano, me encamina hacia la entrada de su habitación, la puerta de ésta aún permanece abierta permitiendo el paso de aire fresco que adormece mi cuerpo mojado y produciéndome un estornudo.

Van abre uno de sus roperos, y saca de ahí lo que a mi ver son dos enormes toallas de algodón. Seca mi cabellera delicadamente con una de ellas y la otra me la entrega en las manos.

-Merle, ve por ropas y zapatos para ambos, y trae contigo una cubeta para llevar la ropa húmeda a destilar.- Se dirige rudamente hacia la felina, provocando más recelo de parte de ella hacia mí.

-Enseguida amo Van.- Sale velozmente, dejándonos de nuevo en íntima soledad. Supongo que ella volverá pronto para evitar que suceda otro infortunado accidente.

Comienzo una ligera conversación, inocentemente intentando romper el silencio. Mientras tanto, Van continua secando mi cabello.

-¿Qué estabas por decir previo a la aparición de Merle?-

-No es nada importante.- Intenta desviar la plática. –El desayuno se habrá enfriado, tendremos que pedir otra porción caliente.-

-Es importante para mí y eso debería bastarte.-

-Después hablaremos de eso, en cualquier minuto puede llegar alguien y volveremos a ser interrumpidos.-

-Lo entiendo…Entonces yo también secare tu cabello, es mi turno.- Ya que él es más alto que yo, empujo de sus hombros. "Ya sentando será más fácil" pienso, pero él neciamente, no accede.

-No te molestes, yo estoy acostumbrado a este ritmo de vida, en cambio, tú eres bastante frágil.-

La insensibilidad de su frase golpea mi ego, ya molesta por su comentario, consigo fuerzas para taclearlo, derribándolo sobre la cama.

-¡Hey, que pasa contigo!- Exclama molesto por mi acción sorpresiva.

-¿Y ahora quien es el "débil"?- Contesto mofándome de la situación.

Comienzo a secar su hermosa y brillante cabellera negra, sin que él se oponga más. Debido a mi baja estatura, a diferencia de él, yo tengo que acercarme a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Van. Su rostro torna de un llamativo rojizo, el cual me resulta inexplicable.

-Es suficiente Hitomi, yo puedo solo de verdad.-

-¿Podrías quedarte tranquilo y tan solo agradecer? Por dios, ¿Cuántas veces alguien hará esto por ti? Déjate consentir, ¿quieres?-

Una vez que ha guardado silencio, permitiéndome ayudarle, examino detenidamente la habitación, la cual relativamente vacía carece de importancia. Mis ojos reposan nuevamente sobre la mesita de los alimentos, que ya me han abierto el apetito.

-Y ¿quién crees que habrá traído el desayuno?-

-¿Sigues obstinada con eso? Ya te dije, pudo haber sido algún mesero.-

-Pero ellos no entran a tú habitación sin permiso. Si han tocado la puerta y nosotros no escuchamos, ellos habrían dejado el desayuno a pie de puerta, ¿no crees?-

-Entonces habrá entrado alguien de confianza, quizás Toshi, Cuoco o Allen. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-

-No me preocupa en absoluto, es solo que… nos vieron así como estábamos y me avergüenza.-

Mis gestos al parecer graciosos, le ocasionan reír tan plenamente al rey fanel. La frecuencia de su encantadora voz combinada con las carcajadas, me contagian de felicidad. Siento que fuera la primera vez que le escucho reír eufóricamente.

-¿Qué resulta tan gracioso para ti? Para mí fue una situación que se puede malinterpretar.-

-Eres realmente chistosa. Pero, si tanto te conciernen sus opiniones, yo hablaré con ellos y les explicare lo que sucedió.- Enmudece algunos segundos entre los cuales permanece pensativo, y de repente pronuncia su recelo mediante el cuestionamiento:

-¿O acaso temes por lo que te dirá Allen?-

Desliza la toalla sobre su cuello, se acerca nuevamente al ropero y saca una gran bata. Sus facciones expresan molestia, anticipándose a una respuesta que se encuentra lejos de ser la correcta. Se aparta de mí, introduciéndose hacia el baño. Ya alejado de mi vista comienza a cambiarse.

-¿De nuevo con esta cantaleta? Así que resulta imposible convencerte, ¿cierto?-

-Nunca lo entenderás. Jamás podré olvidar aquella tarde lluviosa en el puente de Palas.-

-¿En el puente de Palas? ¿Qué demonios sucedió en el p…?- Instantáneamente aparece la imagen inaudita, aquella que es la explicación aparente a tanta molestia de Van, por la amistad que tengo con Allen.

-Ahora lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Por fin había parado la lluvia, estaba angustiado por que habías huido y sabía que era por mi culpa. Lucías tan agradecida con él, reconfortándote con…sus besos, mientras yo ilusamente te buscaba con el remordimiento constante.-

-Van…yo…lo siento. Nunca pensé que eso te marcaría de tal forma.-

-Pues…ahora lo sabes. Todos estos años luche para apartar esa imagen de mi mente. Mi rivalidad con Allen desapareció aquél día que volviste a tu mundo, ambos dejamos todo aclarado y él se disculpó. Pero era obvio que ambos sentíamos lo mismo por ti. Y temo que ahora que has vuelto, vendrán a flote esos sentimientos.-

-¿Así como han surgido de nuevo los tuyos?-

-Te equivocas. Mis sentimientos por ti, jamás permanecieron ocultos. Me volví adicto a contemplar el cielo, llamándote desde el fondo de mis pensamientos, anhelando traerte de vuelta.-

-¡Es precisamente, lo mismo que yo he estado explicándote! ¿Crees que si ambos no lo hubiésemos deseado, yo estaría aquí? No regrese aquí por Allen, ni siquiera recordaba aquella vez en Palas. Grábatelo profundamente, vine a Gaea, ¡porque tú y yo deseábamos estar juntos! ¿Lo entiendes?-

Sus ojos carmesí, repentinamente me miraron sin producir pestañeo alguno. Parecía que, aquél chico incapaz de comprender mi amor por él, por fin razonaba cada palabra que había profesado. Tomando un profundo suspiro, inclino su cabeza y su cabello cubrió casi en su totalidad, el contorno de su rostro.

-Lo entiendo. Perdón… por ser tan estúpido. Los celos me mantenían ciego.-

No tengo respuesta alguna para su frase. Estaba exhausta, había luchado por él, más de lo que había hecho por cualquier otra persona. Debo admitir, que estuve a punto de darme por vencida.

-Hitomi…me haría muy feliz saber que, lo sucedido por la mañana, no lo repetirás con alguien más.-

-Te…refieres a…- Un destello hermoso, deslumbra en mis pensamientos todos los momentos íntimos que pasamos desde el beso hasta la situación del baño. Inconscientemente, mis dedos rozan mi boca, la cual fue acariciada tiernamente por los labios del pelinegro. Sumerjo mi labio inferior para saborear lo último que resta de la calidez de su saliva. La sonrojes brota de mis mejillas, provocando el desvío de mi mirada hacia el suelo.

-De ahora en adelante solo te pertenecerán estos labios a ti…Van. Te doy mi palabra.-

Merle aparece sigilosamente en la entrada a la habitación. Trae consigo todo lo que su amigo, el rey, le ha encomendado. Se quedan tan solo unos segundos observando como ambos mantenemos nuestro rostro sumergido entre cabellos, con la vista pérdida al suelo.

-¿Qué…que pasa? ¿Por qué están tan extraños?-

-Nada Merle. ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?-

-Si amo Van. Para Hitomi tuve que conseguir un nuevo vestido ya que mí ropa no le queda, por ello me he tardado en acudir. ¡Espero esta vez, seas más cuidadosa!-

El chico pelinegro se acerca a la felina separando de sus brazos los ropajes que le pertenecen, dejándole únicamente lo que yo llevare puesto.

-Merle, acompaña a Hitomi a su habitación. Una vez que esté lista, avísame para ir por ella y llevarla al comedor.-

-¿Puedes ir por tu propia cuenta a tu cuarto? ¿O necesitas que te ayude?-

Despierto del trance, recuperando el sentido de la pregunta. _"Es cierto…mi pierna aún no se recupera." _Susurro, volviendo a recordar los gratos motivos que me llevaron a olvidar mi dolor.


	11. La verdad acerca de el amor

El cielo de Fanelia, luce el día de hoy, un cristalino azul pastel. El viento que susurra al roce de la ventana ha terminado de secar mi cabellera, mi estómago se consume entre sus propios jugos por el ayuno que he mantenido desde ésta mañana. Mientras contemplo el vasto colorido de los prados, una voz chillante me aleja del momento.

-¡Que astuta resultaste! Nunca imaginé que te atreverías a tal acto.-

La voz de Merle atraviesa la puerta que nos separa, situándonos entre el corredor y mi habitación. Exclamando por lo que minutos atrás, presenció en el dormitorio del rey.

-¡N…n…no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo no soy esa clase de chica que se aprovecha de la situación!-

-¡No lo niegues torpe, sabía que tramabas algo! Pero ejecutar tu plan en esa situación… en verdad me sorprende tu astucia. Te felicito Hitomi, lograste tu cometido ¿o no?-

Me acerco a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Merle cae, golpeando su cabeza con mis zapatillas. Le tomo de una oreja mientras le propino un gran pellizco en su afelpado brazo.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Estas hablando una sarta de incoherencias. Si discutimos, Van nos llamara la atención a ambas.-

-¿Qué podría ser peor para mí? Yo no tengo nada que perder.-

La pelirosa voltea su rostro al costado, evadiendo mi mirada. Sus pequeñas pestañas poco a poco se llenan de gotitas que salen de sus ojos. Intentando no llorar abiertamente, se seca pronto sus lágrimas.

-Acaso… ¿estás molesta por lo que sucedió? Yo pensé que…bueno tú sabes, me habías dicho algo diferente a esto.-

-¡No me malinterpretes! Yo solo deseo la felicidad del amo Van, aunque eso implique el que tenga que verlo con alguien más. Pero…eso no quiere decir que no piense en mis sentimientos.-

La nostalgia de la felina es inminente, su corazón se encuentra destrozado, le comprendo en cierto grado, ya que el mío permaneció de tal forma tiempo atrás. Me guía el impulso, ofreciéndole tan solo un humilde abrazo, con el cual pueda compensar escasamente su sufrimiento.

-Lo lamento. Yo…no pensé que aún le amaras.-

-No lo lamentes, yo estoy consciente de que entre el amo Van y yo, jamás existirá algo como el amor de ustedes. Él lo aclaro desde qué te fuiste.-

-Entonces… ¿porqué…?-

-Porque quería asimilarlo lentamente mientras estuvieras aquí. Pero lo que sucedió en la mañana, se salió de mis expectativas.-

Su llanto similar al de una pequeña y dulce niña, no cesa. Supongo que la realidad le azoto inesperadamente, arrojando la fortaleza que había reunido para ver a su amado Van con alguien más. No me permito soltarle hasta que haya desahogado por completo su tristeza. La escena me recuerda la infinidad de noches, que amargamente me sujetaba a los brazos de mi madre, después de un intento frustrado por llevar un noviazgo, en el que, honestamente lloraba por un triste recuerdo enmascarado.

Seco sus peluditas mejillas, colocando por detrás de sus suaves orejas, un puñado de cabellos rosáceos que desvanecieron. Le tomo de las manos para incorporarla, intentando animarle.

-Tranquila, no llores más. Van no querrá verte triste. Recuerda que tenemos que ir al comedor.- Realizo una ligera pausa y prosigo:

-Merle ¿podrías ayudarme a colocarme este vestido? No entiendo cómo van todas estas telas.-

Logró sacarle una ligera sonrisa a su rostro. Mi torpeza siempre le ocasiona gracia.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan inútil? ¿Y despistada? Y qué decir de lo atrevida.- Realiza una pausa para secar las últimas gotas de llanto que han brotado, para luego proseguir expresando: -Pensándolo bien, nunca dejes de ser así, quizás por ello le gustas a él.-

Me volteo sonrojada por él comentario, mientras Merle acomoda todos los ropajes en mi cuerpo. Ella delicadamente abrocha cada botón, enrollando a su vez cada uno de los listones. Aprovecho la situación en la que se encuentra más tranquila.

-Te prometo…que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer feliz al rey. Lo hare por ti y por él.-

Asiente con su cabeza; entre el silencio ensordecedor, me percato del nudo que aún permanece en su garganta. Seguramente persisten aquellos recuerdos que en algún punto fueron falsas esperanzas para ella. Intento despejar la incomodidad con mis típicas preguntas, que sencillamente brotan de mi boca.

-¿Qué hora será? Desde que llegue a Gaea he perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, no habría sido de tal forma, de no ser por esos desgraciados vándalos, que exigieron su recompensa.-

-Posiblemente será más de las 11 de la mañana. Desde tu ventana es imposible saberlo, pero si te acercas al patio central, existe un reloj de sol con el que regimos nuestros horarios. Las habitaciones que se encuentran al frente de ésta, como la del amo Van y la mía, tienen vista a dicho lugar… ¿Qué significa "vándalos"?-

-Ah! Verás, cuando llegue a Gaea me perdí, y unas personas me ayudaron trazándome un mapa en la arena, ninguno parecía hablar mi idioma, así que cuando estaba grabándolo en mi mente, exigieron su recompensa dejándome sin opción más que ofrecerles mi reloj y muñequera. Me causa algo de nostalgia ya que fueron regalos muy importantes.-

-¿Recuerdas sus caras? Si es necesario, enviaremos un comunicado pidiendo recompensa por ellos, con suerte aún podrían cargar con tus extraños artefactos.-

Al recordar sus rostros, no logro definirlos ciertamente ya que la oscuridad no favorecía la visión. Me hubiera gustado enfocarme más en ese aspecto, así existiría la diminuta esperanza de recobrar mis regalos. Sentimientos pasajeros de tristeza y angustia me embargan, no sabré que decir la siguiente ocasión que me pregunten por los obsequios. Escuchar "comunicado" y "recompensa" en la misma frase, me hace pensar que les traerán a toda costa…vivos o muertos.

-¿Dijiste r…recompensa? N…no es para tanto, tampoco les deseo ningún mal. Y aunque quisiera recuperarlos, me es imposible trazar sus rostros concretamente.

- ¡No seas absurda! Nadie les matara, solo se pedirá que los traigan ante el rey. –

Me he quedado enmudecida y Merle se ha percatado de mi actual estado emocional.

-¿De verdad eran tan importantes para ti, eh? ¡Mirate! Te has puesto tan deprimida; me cuesta trabajo pensar que algo de la Luna fantasma tenga tanto valor.-

-No se trata de un valor monetario…¡Es un valor sentimental!-

-¿Valor…sentimental? ¿Cómo se cambian los sentimientos por monedas?-

-O eres más torpe que yo o definitivamente estás cerca de la estupidez, ¿lo sabías?-

La felina me mira con rabia, sacando sus afiladas garras para clavarlas en cualquier instante sobre mí, sonrío tomando impulsivamente el colgante que desde hace tiempo carga sobre su pecho.

-¡Grrrr… aaaah Hitomi devuélvemelo!- Se abalanza como es usual sobre mí, esta vez he logrado esquivarla.

-Desde aquella ocasión, noté que siempre cargabas con esto, explícame ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?-

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Me arrebata de las manos su colgante, que en realidad funge como limador de uñas, al ser una especie de cristal poroso.

-Lo proteges porque tiene un valor sentimental, ¿ahora lo entiendes?-

-Lo protejo porque es parte elemental de mi existencia. Y…de algún modo me mantiene unida a él. ¡Y si, ya entendí!-

-¿Algún día me contaras la historia de ese colgante?-

-Posiblemente…primero tendrías que ganarte mi confianza y respeto absoluto.-

-¿Cómo puedo llevar a cabo tal objetivo? Si en éstos momentos no soy precisamente alguien de tu agrado.-

-¡No te daré la solución, torpe! Pff mejor olvídalo, vayamos a ver al amo Van para que acudan al comedor. Mi querido amo ha de estar malhumorado porque su horario de almuerzo ha pasado.-

Nos acercamos pasivamente al cuarto del rey, Merle abre la puerta esperando un sermón por el tiempo que nos tomó ponerme mi vestimenta, el cuál fue algo exagerado dada la plática que tuvimos. Para nuestra sorpresa Van yacía sobre los brazos de Morfeo, tanto así que ni el rechinar de la puerta de madera le pudo apartar de las profundidades donde soñaba.

Ambas nos deleitamos algunos segundos del rostro de aquel chico. Sus largas pestañas, su fina nariz, el tono bronceado de su piel, sus delicados cabellos paseando a lo largo de su mejilla y cuello, armoniosamente al compás de su respiración. Deseaba tanto poderle besar sin que él se percatase de mi acción. Tan solo faltaban sus angelicales alas para que Van luciera perfecto.

-Es mejor dejarle descansar. Mandaré a que le sirvan y traigan de nuevo los platillos a su habitación. El pobre está agotado.-

Al destapar los platos que nos habían servido desde hace algunas horas, me percato que Van no toleró más el hambre y consumió completamente sus alimentos ya sin calor. Me causa algo de lástima que un rey como él, tenga que pasar por tales condiciones, pero a su vez, me indica que sigue siendo tan humilde como cualquier faneliano no perteneciente a la realeza.

Siguiendo los pasos del pelinegro, arrodillo mi cuerpo y ya que no puedo sentarme sobre mis pies como usualmente lo haría, reposo sobre mi trasero de forma informal. Destapo un platillo que sobrevivió al ataque voraz del apetito de Van, y prosigo a consumirlo, pese a que esta frío conserva su buen sabor.

-¿Qué haces Hitomi? Abajo hay comida caliente.- Merle susurra evitando despertar a su querido amo.

-No permitiré que se desperdicie. Además esto no me llenara, y creo que a Van tampoco le fue suficiente, en cuanto despierte iremos al comedor. Creo que sería buena idea que le avisaras a Toshi que por hoy el rey se tomará un descanzo.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién te crees tú, chica torpe, para ordenarme?-

-L…lo lamento, quise decir…¿Podrías enviarle tal aviso a Toshi, mientras yo permanezco aquí cuidando a nuestro rey...Por favor?-

Merle recoje los platos vacíos, alejándose molesta hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla se detiene en seco. Sin mirarme, tan mostrándome su fina espalda, se decide a expresar:

-Ve aprendiendo a comportarte, tal y como él lo hace. Nunca permitas que el orgullo y el poder se te suban a la cabeza. Algún día serás su mano derecha, recuérdalo.-

Cierra con cuidado la perilla, desapareciendo de mi vista. Sus palabras me han dejado algo confusa, creo que Merle sabe algo que yo desconozco enteramente.

Me deslizo hacia la cama donde permanece este delicado ser que acapara mi vista. Tocando sus rosáceas mejillas esclarezco el hecho de que la fiebre no ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. La misteriosa e innombrable enfermedad me ha causado un mayor entusiasmo por descifrar que le pasa a Van. Estoy segura que aquello que apareció en mi visión contiene estrecha importancia con su padecimiento. Pero…¿De qué se trata? Y más aún, si Van se niega a hablar de lo que le aqueja, ¿Dónde podre encontrar el conocimiento y la solución a esto? Parece un tanto imposible_. _Musito entre mis pensamientos.

Verle pacíficamente descansando, contagia de pesadez a mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta mi cabeza se recuesta sobre las piernas del rey, para entonces ya estoy prácticamente dormitando al igual que él. Pasaron algunas horas, los rayos de sol que atraviesan la ventana ahora resplandecen con mayor intensidad. Intento no moverme bruscamente para evitar despertar al pelinegro, pero al elevar mi rostro, me encuentro con aquellos rebosantes ojos tono carmesí dándome la bienvenida al despertar. Algo en él mostraba, cierta diferencia…acaso él…estaba ¿incitándome?*sonrojes*.


	12. Insensatamente reprimidos

Kurosawa Sendoh llegó a nuestra institución cuando yo cursaba el quinto semestre de la escuela superior media. Inmediatamente captó la atención de todas las compañeras de mi salón, excepto de una, quien permanecía agobiada por el sublime recuerdo de un rey de otro mundo, a punto de sucumbir ante la certeza de que todo cuanto vivió, fue simple alucinación.

Entró al equipo de atletismo justo cuando todos nos preparábamos para los campeonatos nacionales. El entrenador del equipo femenil concreto una reunión en el salón de karaoke conocido si ganábamos alguno de los tres primeros lugares. Lo único inesperado, fue ver que al llegar a dicho punto se encontraban festejando por igual los del equipo varonil, situación que no le desagrado en absoluto a la mayoría de mis compañeras, pero yo, apática y deprimida por haber conseguido una miserable medalla de bronce, asqueada por el aroma a sudor y desodorante de los jóvenes, bebí dos infusiones de té blanco helado y apartándome cual tal sombra al sol sin sonido, salí de la pequeña habitación. En el pasillo estaba él, aquel chico que gozaba de la compañía de cuanta quisiera jovencita, siempre resguardado por sus tres novedosos amigos que se deleitaban de las sobras del camarada. Nunca tuve una definición exacta para él, ni me tome la molestia de averiguar quién era en realidad. Hasta ese día.

Sendoh y yo terminamos conversando en el rincón del pasillo por cuestiones muy impensables, siendo él quien iniciara la plática, sacando lucidez a su llamativa forma de amistar. Al principio fui cortante, pero después encontró mi talón de Aquiles al mencionar los arrebatos que se viven dentro de las competencias de atletismo y compartimos el mismo sueño de participar fuera del país. No me entusiasme en absoluto cuando al despedirnos me pidió el número telefónico de mi casa, sabía que si papá contestaba, él simplemente colgaría ante su voz intimidante. Pero recibí una llamada el día lunes, el mismo que decidí no ir a la escuela por la fiebre que ataco mi cuerpo como aliado al resfriado. Mi papá extrañado por la primer llamada que un chico hacía sin pudor, coloco su mano en la bocina, y me pregunto si deseaba contestarle, más su cara me indicaba molestia por tal acción, algo que recuerdo bastante claro y con gracia. Atendí la llamada, solo para agradecerle el acto, conversamos alrededor de tres minutos y colgué ante una breve y fría despedida. Al día siguiente decidí ir a clases pero termine regresando a casa por la incesante fiebre que no pudo apagar la enfermera; Sendoh y Yukari se ofrecieron a acompañarme pero me negué rotundamente a sacarles de sus actividades escolares. No se cómo, pero él me alcanzo a medio camino, llevándome sobre su espalda el restante hasta mi casa.

Kurosawa Sendoh enfermo quizás por contagio al estar cercano a mí. Pese a mis malos modales, mamá nos obligó a Yukari y a mí a llevarle un canasto de frutas cítricas junto a la taza de miel recién recolectada, para su mejoría, en agradecimiento por haber cuidado de su hija, días atrás. Llamé a su casa, su hermano amablemente me brindo la dirección, y ambas aún vestidas con el uniforme escolar, nos subimos en el tren de las cinco y quince. Llegamos a su apartamento, pequeño pero bastante aclimatado. La vaporera estaba prendida, la Sra. Kurosawa sabía de nuestra visita y preparo una deliciosa cena. Yukari me empujo con su hombro y guiñándome el ojo, advirtiéndome sobre llevarle la cena al chico hasta su habitación. Honestamente, no me atrevía. Fue hasta que mi amiga se lo aconsejo a la mamá de Sendoh cuando tuve sin remedio que hacerlo. Al llegar a su habitación, se encontraba tirado a mitad de su cama, su cuerpo a merced del resfriado, inmóvil aún ante el sonido mis pisadas. Al parecer estaba dormitando, me atreví a despertarle, y él inmediato ante mi presencia, se incorporó. Sus mejillas rosáceas hacían conjunto con su cabello alborotado, su piel tersa, ligeramente bronceada se cubría por los largos cabellos que paseaban entre sus ojos almendrados. No era en absoluto similar al rey que le profesaba amor, salvo por el negro azabache de sus cabelleras. Ayudaba el simple hecho que mi compañero siempre sostenía su cabello entre diminutas ligas. Quizás cualquier otra persona sabría que en ese momento lucía tan tremendamente hermoso, pero para mí, solo era un compañero de clases más, el mejor atleta que ha tenido la institución después de Amano, y quizás mi próximo mejor amigo.

Sabía de antemano que él, pese a mantener a simple vista los ojos entreabiertos, su conciencia vagaba muy certeramente por los efectos de algún medicamento. En efecto, pude corroborarlo por dos cuestiones: la primera al notar casi vacío el envase de fermento de piña, el cual, según sus amigos, es el remedio infalible a cualquier malestar, a su lado, una caja de pastillas azules que en letras pequeñas lo especificaban con claridad "no se administre con alcohol y otros medicamentos…etc" entre otros puntos más; tiempo después sabría la razón de dicho medicamento. La segunda cuestión, me hizo entender y desde entonces anexar a mi escaso conocimiento sobre los varones, cuando ellos insinúan dar paso a algo más.

Sendoh agradeció el que le llevase la cena, e hizo espacio para que ambos permaneciéramos en la cama. Realice incapié en la importancia de cenar, y anexe el hecho de lo que mi mamá había enviado para su recuperación. Él agradecido, y en parte entusiasmado por el acto reconfortante que cumplimos Yukari y yo, se avecino a mirarme tan seductoramente, culminando sin aviso con la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos. Recordé con un chispazo, los pocos besos que había recibido hasta entonces, y supe que ese había encendido una ligera mecha de pasión mal encausada. Él, inconsciente de sus actos por sobredosis; yo, irracional al intentar erróneamente aligerar mi soledad con alguien a quien aún no amaba. Sin bien, puedo asegurar que no habría encaminado a mayores pasos, porque aún permanecía en mis cabales, pero de ser así, se hubiese convertido en motivo suficiente para no mirarnos a la cara nunca más. Me detuve en seco y le aparte con rudeza de mi lado, escapando de la habitación a la que no volvería jamás. Esa noche, de regreso a casa, mientras Yukari dormía sobre mis hombros arrullada por el ligero movimiento del tren, recordaba una y mil veces más cada segundo como película en cámara lenta.

Ese día aquél chico posiblemente sin saberlo, había sembrado en mí el temor ante tal insinuación pasional. Ningún hombre pudo llegar más allá de un beso cotidiano o un tomar de manos sudadas por nerviosismo juvenil. Lo sé, era anticuada al grado quizás de la mojigatez. Me había vuelto retraída y desconfiada al regresar de mi viaje por Gaea, en aquel entonces. Nunca imaginé que dos años después, Van Fallen escarbaría entre tantos escombros, desempolvando una puerta hacia el vago recuerdo insípido de aquella tarde. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente, porque inexplicablemente lo deseo. Puede ser amor, puede ser locura, algunos llamarían pasión y muchos más le mencionarían como obsesión. Cualquiera que sea la palabra a ese sentir, puedo asegurar que ha estado escondido en mí ser por siempre, anhelando tener ese acercamiento íntimo con el rey alado. Es tan solo un deseo que se ha mantenido tan oculto, preso de las noches más solitarias, encarcelado entre mis propios sueños surrealistas.

El chico de ojos carmesí, permanecía mirándome con tanta devoción y ternura, que hubiese pensado estar dormida, de no ser porque sus delgados dedos rozaron mi oreja bajando hasta la curva pronunciada de mi cuello, y volviendo a subir hasta mis labios. Sabía que esa forma de ser era inusual, irreconocible le encontré; tan solo pude pensar en la similitud de la situación, motivo suficiente para revocar a mi mente aquel suceso. Entonces, supuse que no era él quien actuaba guiado por sus deseos, sino que el efecto alucinógeno de las infusiones bebidas esta mañana para aliviar su malestar, encausaba su actitud. Fue apático, tan deprimente acertar en mi suposición, y antes que pudiera escapar de nuevo, su rostro estaba tan cercano al mío que pude deleitarme del aroma de su respiración. Guiada por la noción me incorpore, un ligero estremecimiento me abrazo al sentir sus manos sumergiéndose por debajo de mis ropajes, acariciando mis torneados muslos, para entonces sabía que no habría paso atrás. No podía resistirme a las tentaciones que Van colocaba en bandeja de plata. Algo torpe pero persistente, cubría con besos no solo mis labios, sino cada espacio de piel que encontraba cercano a mi boca. Comprendí que él, no tenía experiencia alguna que le avalara como master en el amor, más aún se notaba que estaba embriagado por las dosis, controlándose ante el flujo de emociones excitantes; situación que me contagio ternura y confianza, porque ambos al parecer, carecíamos de tal aprendizaje. Aún con nuestras ropas colocadas, podía sentir el bochorno que emanaba de ambos cuerpos en ebullición. Cobijados por la pasión embravecida, comenzamos a destapar nuestros dorsos, tal pareciese querer arrancar la tela que cubría nuestra piel.

Abrí un poco más mis ojos, para percatarme que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no era una alucinación. Caí a cuenta, que estaba sentada encima del rey, con las hombreras del vestido a medio bajar, y las piernas descubiertas hasta la intersección del muslo y la cadera. Pero ambos habíamos olvidado entre tanto desborde, algo importante…la puerta sin aldaba.

Tal olvido, asalto mi pensamiento, cortando de tajo la inspiración. El rey esperaba una respuesta de mi parte cuando comenzó a besar mis clavículas, en vez de eso obtuvo un ligero gemido que reconozco se me escapo, y un "Van, mira hacia la puerta".

-¿Qué tiene la puerta?- Respondió él, aún sin darse cuenta.

-No está asegurada. Esto es vergonzoso, alguien podría entrar sin percatarnos.-

Entre murmullos de molestia, hizo el enorme esfuerzo de apartarse de mi lado.

-Está bien, iré a ponérsela, si eso te hace sentir más segura.-

-¿Acaso tú…estas planeando…? ¡Tonto no se trata de eso! ¡Así no se hacen las cosas!-

Propinándole estupenda cachetada, acurruque mi cuerpo en la orilla contraria a donde él estaba, apenada porque si bien, lo que estaba sucediendo parecía ser el prólogo a dicho encuentro lujurioso sin malicia, pero una vez que el encanto terminó, el simple hecho de mencionarlo de tal forma, le hizo ver como un pervertido intentado aprovecharse de la situación.

-¡Pensé que estábamos en sintonía! ¿Qué no lo deseabas también?-

- ¡Cállate! No es necesario que hablemos de esto. ¡Yo sé que no eres tú, estas siendo manipulado por lo que bebiste!-

-¡No es cierto! Este es mi verdadero yo, Hitomi. ¡Deseo que seas mi mujer!-

La respiración se aceleraba, la sangre de mi cuerpo hervía, brotando tanta sonrojes como jamás la había experimentado, podía sentir el calor abundante en mi cabeza, el sudor de mis manos se enfrío tanto, que un pedazo de hielo podría no haber sido rival. Estaba tan confundida, pero despavorida a su vez, esta no era la forma en que deseaba recordar mi primer encuentro pasional con Van. Definitivamente no.

-Lo…lo siento no puedo.- No me atreví a mirarle más allá de su mentón.

-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?- Se dirigió tan regio y concreto ante mí.

-No se trata de eso. Sabes que me gustas, y lo haría contigo, pero no es la ocasión precisa. Así no.-

Me acomodé como pude las hombreras del vestido, estire la tela del faldón, y emprendí el regreso a mi habitación aun arrastrando mi pie. Van intento detenerme en varias ocasiones, débil por las fiebres que había padecido, termine zafándome de su mano.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, temporalmente mía, capté un estruendo de voces en la planta baja, entre discusiones y palabrerío, Merle y Toshi intentaban colocar el orden. Mi curiosidad permitió que escuchara de qué se trataba. Resulta que el cocinero culpaba a la encargada de abastecer el almacén, de haber conseguido erróneamente plantas aromáticas para las infusiones del Rey e invitados. Defendiéndose, la encargada alegaba que ella había comprado exactamente lo que se le escribió en la nota, culpando al cocinero de haber escrito con pésima caligrafía, pero que ella misma había preguntado a su ayudante si todo estaba en lo correcto. El cocinero criticaba la irresponsabilidad de la encargada, al no haberse dirigido directamente con él si tenía dudas. Y así ambos entre dimes y diretes se paseaban la copa de culpabilidad. El detalle salto a relucir, porque el Rey no fue el único que bebió de esas infusiones, sino que tanto a Merle, Toshi, Cuoco y aún a mí, nos sirvieron de diversas plantas para el desayuno, causando en cada uno reacciones distintas.

A la felina, le propicio una desagradable coloración verdosa, en lengua, manos y pies. Al joven mano derecha del Rey, le brotaron granos que quemaban, todo lucia pasar desapercibido hasta que aparecieron en las plantas de los pies, y le fue imposible caminar. A la nodriza de la gatuna, le altero el habla, diciendo incoherencias al aire, y bailando al compás del viento matutinal. Y entonces todos se preguntaron, que había causado en los dos jóvenes, puesto que nadie conocía hasta el momento la reacción tanto de Van como la mía. Razone acerca de lo sucedido, y supuse que yo también actuaba dominada por la toxina.

Los curanderos del pueblo enviaron plantas machacadas para contrarrestar cualquier envenenamiento posible, y a su vez ayudaron a identificar qué tipo de hierbas y efectos producían.

Ese día volvimos a encontrarnos frente a frente, el pelinegro y yo, a la hora de la cena. Él no había permitido que le llevasen a su cuarto, así que ahí estábamos sentados en aquella mesa de sauce viejo retocada. Todos los que supuestamente habíamos consumido infusiones, fuimos curados. Ahora solo quedaban los comentarios burlescos de los efectos en cada uno. Pero la curiosidad de ellos invadió nuestra privacidad, cuando a Merle se le ocurrió preguntar que experimentamos. Yo alegue con falacia, el haber tenido algo de jaqueca, después caí rendida ante el sueño, en la habitación del Rey, omitiendo por supuesto la otra parte. El pelinegro por su lado, se limitó a decir algo, probablemente porque recordaba escasamente lo sucedido.

Agradecidos por la comida, cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Van se acercó a mi costado, bajo hasta mi oreja y susurro:

-Hitomi, necesitamos hablar... en privado.-

No vi motivo alguno para negarme ante aquella petición, así que cargada entre sus brazos, me llevó a las sillas hilachadas de descanso, colocadas en pares a través del pasillo que lleva al jardín. Una vez ahí, nuestros cuerpos eran iluminados tan solo por la radiante luz de una luna llena que jugaba a ocultarse al paso de las nubes.

-Te debo una disculpa. No fueron las palabras ni los actos correctos. Yo no quería dar esa impresión.-

-No fue tu culpa, ya lo aclararon, fueron las hierbas.-

Y entonces, me hizo pensar que nuevamente estaba siendo manipulado por algún elixir, al verle arrodillarse ante mí, sujetando mis manos. Entendí que era realmente él quién actuaba por voluntad propia, al cuestionarme de frente:

-Hitomi Kanzaki…¿Te gustaría ser mí esposa?.-


	13. Casualidades imprevistas

Ante mis ojos encontré aquellos dedos curtidos por el trabajo de campo, manos y brazos varoniles con cicatrices de guerra, con nula similitud a la de supuestos monarcas que se plantean en las historietas escritas en cuentos infantiles, donde presuntuosos portan anillos de grandes topacios, pintados con el brillante oro.

Las manos de Van eran tan diferentes, pese a ello, guardaban la calidez y tersura de un adolescente digno portador de la corona. Temblaban incontrolables, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, reconocí que aún con el ímpetu y dignidad puestos por delante, el rey temía una reacción contraria de mi parte. Fue tan absurdo reflexionar acerca del tema de su piel, cuando ante mí se había cuestionado una pregunta, que nunca espere escuchar, por la razón tan vana que cualquiera que haya soñado ser princesa, me hubiera abofeteado en este instante. El matrimonio no era prioridad en mi vida, acostumbrada al régimen social en el que todo humano estudia, trabaja y después concreta que hacer con su vida, yo estaba con exactitud ni a la mitad de ese camino por recorrer. Pero los planes ahora tornaban un giro inesperado, con la proposición que el heredero del reino de Fanelia me hacía.

Levante la vista solo para cerciorarme de que era él, entre la oscuridad que asolaba el pasillo, iluminados por la repentina aparición de la luna entre tanto nubarrón, los ojos carmesí atacaron mi presencia exigiendo respuesta alguna. Pero enmudecí, tan torpemente y tan usual como en las escasas ocasiones que un chico efectuaba su declaración hacia mí. En esta ocasión no tenía a Yukari, ni a Mamá ni a nadie para que me dieran un consejo, tenía que tomar las riendas y decidir mi futuro. Inhale con suficiente impulso, para expresarle la verdad.

-Van…yo…yo no puedo responderte en estos momentos.-

Él no se inmuto, ni decidió separarse, menos aún soltar mis manos como yo hubiera esperado, tan solo respondió gentilmente:

-Lo entiendo…pero…exijo saber la razón.-

Que explicación podría decirle, que fuera tan hábil y suficiente para que el pelinegro permaneciera satisfecho con tal respuesta. Sabía que dijese lo que dijese, no sería suficiente. Podía intentar explicarle mis motivos personales para declinar ante su propuesta. Pero el pánico me ataco, de inmediato el centenar de ideas colocadas en mi mente para expresarle coherentemente mis motivos, desaparecieron, pasmada recurrí como niña de casa a la típica solución.

-Porque…necesito preguntarles a mis padres.-

Con los ojos más abiertos que un gato en la oscuridad guiada mayoritariamente por el susto, encontré un Van insólito ante la idea de hacer partícipes a mis padres, algo que seguramente él no se había planteado. Secándose el sudor de las manos, e incorporándose para reposar a mi lado, sujeto su nuca con fuerza simbolizando algo que le había pasado desapercibido, intentando encontrar solución.

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en ese detalle. ¡Qué estúpido soy!-

-Además ¿no te parece que a ellos les desconcertará el hecho que su hija lleve a su futuro marido, sin siquiera haberse presentado formalmente como pareja?-

-Sí…- Se mordió el labio inferior como hábito de estrés y prosiguió: -Yo en su lugar, estaría bastante molesto. Lo siento…a veces olvido lo básico porque he vivido sin mis padres, todo este tiempo. Olvido que las personas dependen de las decisiones de sus familias y no solo de ellos.-

Su rostro, decepcionado y apático por el recuerdo intacto de ser huérfano, o quizás por haber escuchado una respuesta un tanto impensable, me compadece de lástima. Es el único sentimiento que agradezco egoístamente no compartir con él, estar en sus zapatos no es deseable. Me acerco hasta su mejilla, plantándole un sencillo pero significativo beso, acto que le toma por sorpresa.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo?-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-P…por lo de la mañana.- Gira su rostro en sentido contrario evadiendo mi mirada. Tragando un sorbo de saliva prosigue:- No quise faltarte al respeto, Hitomi…Tú, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí.-

Intento pasar por desapercibido mi nerviosismo, me resulta favorable que en estos momentos nada ilumine mi rostro.

-Lo…lo sé…tú también significas mucho para mí.- Dando una ligera palmada en su hombro agrego:-Además, lo de la mañana fue una mala broma ajena a nosotros. No te lamentes.-

Van se levanta, camina algunos pasos para allá y otros de regreso, cabizbajo de nueva cuenta tomándose de la nuca. Yo solo observo con intriga su acto ajeno a mi estado emocional, puesto que gane tiempo preciado gracias a la carta bajo la manga que tenía, que insensatamente responsabilicé a mis papás por no tener la valentía de afrontar con la verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? Te encuentro algo nervioso.- "_Siento que me he mordido la lengua, ¿acaso pensara en…?_" susurra mi pensamiento.

-¿Prometes no enojarte si me sincero contigo?-

-Necesito saber de qué se trata, no puedo hacer promesas que quizás pueda no cumplir.-

El instinto casi felino existente en el pelinegro, le advierte de un intruso husmeando entre los pastizales, intentando escuchar nuestra conversación. El Rey toma una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de baseball, lanzándola con toda su fuerza hacia el lugar, a unos seis metros de distancia. Al caer, el chillido de un ratón asegura que el pelinegro tuvo puntería, aunque no le deja tranquilo del todo.

-Ven Hitomi, iremos a un lugar más seguro.-

Sin premisas para alguna explicación, Van me ayuda a colocarme de pie; en segundos se deshace del chaleco y camisa que portaba, transfiriéndolos a mis brazos.

-¿Qué…qué haces Van? ¿Te…te vas a desvestir? ¡¿Aquí?!-

Presuroso a callar mi exclamación, él coloca su mano sobre mi boca. Entonces después de tantos años, de solo haberlo visto en mis sueños, de tanto haberle dibujado, aún después de haber caído en la trampa de aquella pluma disuelta en diminutas esferas de cristal, hoy vuelvo a reconocer la hermosura angelical que enaltece al descendiente dragoniano, Van Fallen.

La postura necesaria: El tórax prominente al frente, ambos brazos a los costados, arqueando con ligereza la columna, brotan incontables plumas blanquecinas, asentadas una por una formando vigorosas alas, que al simple aleteo elevan con simplicidad a su portador.

El pelinegro sujeta con fuerza mi cuerpo ya acurrucado entre sus brazos, tomando el impulso suficiente, realiza un gran salto para conseguir por fin elevarnos por encima del pastizal, volando aún a través del magistral castillo. Los nubarrones se esfuman temporalmente, abriendo camino a la bella iluminación lunar, que guía el sendero por donde volamos. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos propició la plática, Van posiblemente cuidando nuestras espaldas, evitando ser perseguido, por mi parte disfrutaba de la infalible oportunidad que se me había brindado.

Una vez atravesado los campos de Fanelia, volamos aún sobre lo que parece ser un poblado vecino. Van da la impresión de conocer con tanta certeza donde aterrizar. Buscando entre las cabañas más alejadas, el chico desciende sobre el tejado de una de ellas, la cual luce inhabitada. El rey silva fragmentos de cierta canción que desconozco e inmediatamente se abre la puerta de la cabaña vecina a la que nos encontramos, asomándose un personaje típicamente similar a Merle.

-¡Joven Rey! ¿Qué le trae por acá?...Pero ¡Baje por favor, le hará daño el clima fresco de Irini!-

-Buenas noches, Seshumru. Lamento molestar a estas horas de la noche. Pero es necesario pedirte de favor, nos permitas pasar la noche en la cabaña de tu hijo.-

-¡Claro que sí! Usted ni lo pida, pero por favor pase. Tenemos un rico estofado y panecillos recién horneados.-

El buen hombre con rostro gatuno, larga cola, mostraba entre su pelaje el recuento de los años que cobraban intereses. Sostenido por un bastón, se colocó sus gafas para corroborar que el Rey no venía solo. Ambos bajamos del tejado. Van tomo sus ropajes, vistiendo de nuevo su atuendo monarca, mientras Seshumru asimilaba mi presencia.

- Oh Joven Rey ¡que falta la mía! ¿Por qué no me aviso, que le acompañaba la Reina?...Discúlpeme mi señora. Mi humilde y servicial morada quedan a su disposición.- Haciendo acto de reverencia, tomo mi mano derecha, la levantó por encima de su rostro, y beso mi palma. Nos ofreció hasta el cansancio entrar a su cabaña para beber o comer algo de la cena en honor a la visita, pero ambos estábamos más que satisfechos.

-Perdón pero…no…yo…yo no soy "La Reina".- Fue mi respuesta ante tanto alago recibido por parte de él y su esposa. Ante lo cual quedaron tan apenados como anonadados por el hecho de que el Rey trajese a una chica a pasar la noche fuera del reino, más aún cuando ésta no se trataba de la sucesora a la Reina Variie. Van sucumbió antes las miradas lascivas de descontento por parte de la anciana pareja, no teniendo más remedio que explicarles algo un tanto inventado, según mi criterio. Con el rostro enrojecido, se dirigió a ellos:

-Ella es la princesa Hitomi Kanzaki. No le he desposado, por eso ella no se permite que le atribuyan tal prefijo, por orgullo y dignidad a su patria. Solo faltan los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia, para la cual hemos venido a invitarles cordialmente.-

Cuando Van había terminado de explicarles la razón, parecía que todos los presentes en la habitación excepto yo habían quedado satisfechos con su comentario. Entre felicitaciones y aplausos, yo no podía entender, porque él osaba llevar este tema ficticio más allá de lo pensado. Entonces tal cual un golpe certero en mi cabeza, propicio que enlazara cada palabra, cada acción que el pelinegro había hecho hasta ahora, cayendo en una realidad que resultaba difícil de creerle…él no bromeaba al proponerme matrimonio.

-¡En hora buena jóvenes! Ustedes son el futuro que necesita este mundo. Nos complace aceptar la invitación, y por supuesto que ahí estaremos presentes, siendo participes de esta nueva época de reinado.-

"_Yo, Reina de Fanelia"_ Una voz interna repetía constante tales palabras. Y de repente oleadas de calor y frío, azotaban mi cuerpo, impresionada por las exclamaciones del pelinegro, él ya había creado toda una historia, todo un futuro, sin mi consentimiento.

Volteé la mirada fijándola en su rostro, arqueando mis cejas como descontento por las decisiones repentinas. Él bien sabía que yo no callaría por mucho tiempo, tanto me conocía que asertivamente entendió que ya estaba molesta por tal revelación. Van se acercó a mi mejilla, disimulando besarla, musitó:

-Sígueme la corriente, te lo explicare más tarde, lo prometo.-

No tuve más remedio que ser cómplice de sus encantadoras historias, embelesadas con pizcas de falsedad. Así fue, como él narro aquél suceso ficticio de como nuestros padres ya habían concretado nuestra unión mucho antes de nacer. De cómo nuestras madres realizaron intercambios de mechones cuando aún éramos unas crías al seno y explico con extraña facilidad como en la última guerra donde Fanelia perdió todo, la unión se dio por disuelta, pero fueron mis hermanos, los que hace poco llegaron a exigirle al Rey, cumplir la promesa de nuestro casamiento. Todas sus palabras eran creíbles, tal pareciera haberla preparado con anticipación, o pavoridamente para mí, Van tenía una mitomanía exclusiva. Pero algo entre tanta explicación, le pasó desapercibido al chico, que nunca menciono de dónde provenía su futura reina, tal como los ancianos le externaron, mi apellido era irreconocible en las cercanías y aún en tantos años de viaje que habían realizado, nunca escucharon hablar del reinado de los Kanzaki.

-Ella…pues verán ella viene de…- Su voz se cortaba con las navajas del temor. Van volteó a verme intentando encontrar entre sus conocimientos, algún sitio que ni el viajero más audaz pudiera haber encontrado.

-De Japón, provengo.- Termine su frase antes de que la pareja se diera cuenta de la mentira que se habían creído.

-¿De Japón dices? Querida ¿recuerdas haber ido ahí en algún viaje?- Pregunta desconcertado el anciano a su mujer.

-No, nunca pasamos por Japón, y en el mapa de Gaea, no menciona ninguna nación con tal poblado.-

-No esta anotado, porque mi lugar natal es un tanto secreto y misterioso.- Exclame, sin lugar a la duda, puesto que no era del todo una mentira.

-¿Secreto y misterioso? Y ¿en donde se localiza este poblado?- Incrédulo ante tal historia, el hombre se acerca a una pequeña cajonera, extrayendo de su fondo un mapa global envuelto entre guias disecadas de árboles.

La esposa avergonzada por tal acción, ofrece sus disculpas, propinándole discretos golpes en sus costillas, para hacerle desertar de su curiosidad.

Yo, ignorando completamente lo que ante mí se ha colocado, volteo hacia donde Van se encuentra, en un intento final por acabar esta historia sin ser descubiertos. El pelinegro con lucida seguridad, le responde:

-Temó decirle mi buen Seshumru, que sería inútil si la princesa intentara explicarle en un mapa donde se encuentra, ya que esta pieza de papel, geográficamente contiene severas fallas.-

-Efectivamente creo en sus palabras mi Rey. Solo intente comprender un poco la curiosidad que invade a este viejo hombre que orgullosamente decía haber recorrido de punta a punta cualquier montaña nacida en Gaea.-

-En alguno de sus viajes, recuerda usted, ¿haber visitado el "Valle Místico"?-

-¡Jamás! Es un lugar hechizado, temido y oculto entre nieblas donde aseguran que todo aquel que emprenda el viaje no tendrá regreso, tal como le sucedió a Leon Schezar, padre del caballero Allen.

-Pues entonces, tiene ante usted a la princesa Kanzaki, una de las tantas personas que habitan la nación de Japón, situado al noroeste del Valle Místico, y el cual usted se negó a visitar.-

Supuse que éste era el comienzo a infinidad de preguntas que acecharían, cuando se enterasen en Irini de donde "provenía" la supuesta reina, y no solo eso sino que antes que la neblina se dispersara y el sol alumbrara la tierra, todos en Fanelia terminarían de notificar que el Rey por fin habría de desposar a una princesa. Solo restaba afrontar lo que vendría mañana.

La noche finalizo relativamente tranquila; la cabaña desalojada por el hijo de Seshumru fue nuestro refugio inesperado. Los ancianos amablemente nos prestaron dos futones o lo más parecido a estos, y unas cuantas mantas para sobrevivir al frío de la noche. Estar de nuevo a solas con el pelinegro me coloca en alerta, nerviosa por la posibilidad de que pudiera surgir ese deseo íntimo en él.

-Hitomi, ¿Qué haces tan pegada a la ventana?-

-Na…nada. Solo contemplaba el cielo tan resplandeciente que tienen en Gaea.-

- Acaso…¿Estas evadiéndome? ¿Por qué?-

-¡No! Es que…no me siento preparada aún.-

-¿Para dormir? Podemos platicar. ¡Es cierto recuerdo que estábamos en algo antes de venir!-

Hundo las mejillas sonrojadas entre mi cabello para disimular mi nerviosismo de lo que quizás, resulte imposible evitar.

-No haremos nada que tú no desees. Yo te quiero a ti por lo que eres, no por el deseo inconsumado de tener tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes?-

Después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez visualice a un Van distinto cuando él me sonrío. Todo en él lucia tan sereno, tan creíble de su honestidad. Me vi envuelta entonces, en el extraño encanto de su ser. Con solo un beso, podría apostarlo todo por él.


	14. Frenesí

Las luciérnagas que resurgen de las praderas de bronce, parecían danzar en un ritual de bienvenida, destellando de vez en vez con nostalgia en mis memorias. Las bajas temperaturas registradas en Irini durante la noche, producen el descenso de la neblina entre los prados que rodean las cabañas. Inundados por la oscuridad, pendientes de nuestra única compañía, dos jóvenes que pertenecen a mundos paralelos, tan distintos, tan desiguales pero con un mismo objetivo fundado en el amor que existió tiempo atrás, y que en solo 4 noches han comprendido, conocido y valorado más del otro, que en 4 años de separación forjada entre dudas y sentimientos encontrados. La serenidad nos apaciguó, sin preguntas al aire, convertimos la habitación en un espacio alejado de la conciencia social. Solo existimos nuevamente él y yo.

El chico de ojos carmesí, se mantiene ocupado desenrollando los futones, extendiendo sobre estos las mantas algodonadas. Para mi tranquilidad, él persuasivamente acomodó nuestros lugares para reposar, bastante distanciados; una vez terminada su labor, se desajusto los cordones de sus botas, se deshizo de su vestimenta superior, quedando tan solo cubierto por el pantalón. Él indiferente pero consiente ante mi estado de evadirle, envuelve en totalidad su cuerpo con aquel acogedor textil rojo.

-Ahora podrás dormir tranquila, te daré tu espacio…así que evita tener esa actitud hacia mí ¿quieres? Es molesto.-

-¿Molesto eh? ¿Cómo debo de interpretar tú repentina indiferencia? Ni hablar del porque me has traído aquí, sin motivo aparente. ¡Astuto eres Van Fanel!-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Vaya que eres bastante desconfiada! Tan solo…tan solo quiero demostrarte que ante todo te respeto. Nunca tomaría tu cuerpo sin tu consentimiento…por…porque eres la mujer que amo.-

Siento atravesar mi abdomen con una daga pero no duele, tan solo oprime mis entrañas suavemente. La danza de las luciérnagas crea un escenario fantástico que decoran las bellas declaraciones del Rey. Esta es la faceta de Van que más deseo conocer, la que en aquella ocasión, cegada por la atracción hacia Allen debido a su madurez y similitud con Amano, no concedí el momento ni tiempo suficiente para atender a fondo los sentimientos del joven que esta frente a mis ojos, esta versión supera mis expectativas, y me tienta a amarle cada instante que él deja de ser un engreído, toda ocasión que deja abierto su corazón para mí. No he llegado a entender porque en estos días ha cambiado gradualmente su actitud, ni los motivos que lo encaminaron a tomar tales decisiones, logrando atravesar la barrera construida por ambos.

-Van, ¿Por qué inventaste todo esa historia, haciéndome participe?-

-Porque…he pensado que sería realmente agradable que fuese así, ¿no crees? Solo imagínanos, tú y yo juntos, sonriendo, donde no exista ni un lamento más.-

El rubor se atenúa en mis mejillas, resurgiendo el revoloteo de mariposas en mi vientre.

-S…si, podría ser muy lindo... Pero Van, ellos vivirán esperando para ver la ceremonia, ansiando conocer a la próxima sucesora de tu madre, y se lo transmitirán a todo Irini. Los comentarios vuelan cuando algo de esta magnitud se trata. ¿Te das cuenta de lo lejos que has llegado?.-

-Hitomi, te preocupas demasiado por nimiedades. No crees en mis palabras, y mucho menos espero que entiendas mis acciones. Aun cuando no resulte como lo esperábamos, siempre velare por ti. No sabremos nunca que nos depara el destino, si no hacemos el intento por comenzar el recorrido. ¿O es acaso que te arrepientes de tus sentimientos?-

Van descubre su rostro, incorporando su dorso hacia donde me localizo. El ventanal a mi espalda permite el paso de luz, que atenuada se enfoca en el rostro de él. Denota inseguridad pero mayoritariamente molestia. Definitivamente este chico se ha vuelto más concreto en sus pensamientos, y ha madurado para alcanzar la realidad que desea. En este punto, me doy cuenta que es un hombre adulto tan solo creando pilares en base a su visión futurista. Y yo, continúo comportándome como una niña mimada, incapaz de salir de mi caparazón, sin tomar decisiones por temor a equivocarme. Él tiene toda la capacidad y destreza para ser un Rey, pero yo…yo no tengo ni una pizca para ser su Reina.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Porqué de repente me exiges tanto, me entusiasmas con tus acciones, tú simpatía y de pronto, sin más, dudas de lo que quieres?-

-¡Porque yo no estoy preparada para servirle a toda una nación! Porque el amor de nosotros y lo que necesita Fanelia son dos cosas muy distintas. ¿Acaso no ves que hacerme Reina es un acto tan egoísta hacia tu gente?

-Y yo te pregunto Hitomi, ¿Cuándo mi gente se ha preocupado por lo que desea su Rey, que no sea meramente enfocado a la economía, prosperidad y bienestar social? ¿Cuántos se han preguntado porque no he desposado a ninguna mujer, y de entre tantos cuántos me han criticado? Pero jamás he escuchado que susurren que si no les he traído una Reina, es porque estaba y continúo enamorado de una sola mujer. No pienso pertenecerle a alguien que no ame. Por eso tomé mi decisión, guiado por tu confesión. Pero temo que me equivoque.-

-¿Decisión? ¿Te refieres a…?- Me apena empecinarme con la idea absoluta e irrevocable de ser su mujer en tan poco tiempo de conocerle. Pero en mi interior, el corazón no entiende si las razones son ciertas o justas, él se acelera al escuchar la voz de su amado.

-Sí, me refiero a la pregunta que te hice algunas horas atrás. Yo definitivamente estoy convencido de lo que quiero…y yo quiero estar con Hitomi el resto de mis días. Quiero recuperar estos 4 años perdidos, demostrándote que podemos ser felices, y si no sucediese como lo planeado, sabríamos al final sin remordimientos que lo intentamos con todo lo que teníamos para dar.-

El silencio enmudece el cuarto donde ambos permanecemos, guardando debajo de nuestra piel, en el interior de nuestro ser secretos inconfesables; no puedo ver más allá de su rostro, estoy tan distanciada de su cuerpo inmóvil, que tan solo puedo oprimir mis manos entre sí, para calmar las ansias de abrazarle, la necesidad de sentirle cobijando mi cuerpo con su calor, los deseos incontrolables de besarle por ser ladrón de sentimientos. Sostiene toda la razón entre sus palabras, no podemos perder lo que ya se perdió en tantos años, lo recuperable se mantuvo escondido, entre aquél rincón de memorias, de vivencias adolescentes, entre pasiones que no se descubrieron, alimentado por la diminuta esperanza de un reencuentro, pero sobretodo porque nos quedamos con esa espina clavada musitando que habría pasado si yo hubiera permanecido para siempre en este mundo hace 4 años. Debemos, tan solo por ahora, ser egoístas con los demás, apostando el todo por nosotros. Mañana quizás, convertido en el futuro que no sabemos, podría alcanzarnos sin percatarse de la velocidad, dejando a su paso esta historia inconclusa; la gracia bendita de sus palabras esclarecieron mi pensar, hoy sigo en Gaea, en este pequeño poblado de Irini, a menos de 2 metros de distancia de Van, procedo al consentimiento de intentarlo; si no acepto amarlo, en este instante, quizás mañana despierte en mi habitación de Japón, perdiéndolo todo.

-Acepto…-

El pelinegro reacciona instantáneamente, sus hermosos ojos brillantes irradian vivazmente la conmoción ante mi respuesta. Por un instante intenta el acercamiento pero en seco, frena su eufórica alegría.

-No bromees con algo tan importante para mí. ¿Hazme un favor quieres? antes de "aceptar" piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, a lo que te comprometes.-

-Van…mírame…por favor.-

Ya incorporado, él gira unos cuantos grados su cabeza, tan solo para mirarme por encima de su hombro izquierdo con gran apatía. Las puntas alargadas de su cabello rozan las delicadas pestañas produciendo que baje forzadamente su vista, esto me hace suponer que aprovecha la situación para evadirme. Aparto las mantas de mi camino, lanzándome hacia donde él se encuentra ya malhumorado. Me recibe sin mostrar emoción alguna; con mis dedos levanto el fleco del joven Rey, incitándolo a alzar su vista hacia mí.

-Mírame, he dicho. Lo acepto. Acepto estar contigo de ahora en adelante, sin arrepentirme, sin dudarlo, sin pensar siquiera en los demás.-

-Déjate de bromas infantiles. Si fuera cierto lo que dices, no actuarías así. Seguramente mañana te arrepentirás y me sentiré más humillado que hoy. Ya comprendí todo…-

Retira mi mano de su frente con cierta brusquedad. Entiendo que mis indecisiones le han ocasionado una gran inseguridad a Van, es momento de arreglar con acciones y no palabras, lo que mi torpeza suscito.

-Acepto… acepto amarte… Van.- Y sello mi compromiso con un beso pasional, lento, dulce pero decisivo. Nuestros labios se avivan al encontrarse, sumergidos en el cáliz que emana de nuestra boca. Van intenta rechazar mi acercamiento, alejando nuestros labios ya empapados de sabor. Un poco jadeante, retoma el aliento para negarse a lo sucedido.

-No me vas a convencer de esta forma. Tú solo piensas en ti, solo deseas regresar a tu mundo, a tu vida. ¿Crees que esto prueba tus palabras?-

-Sé que sí lo prueba. Permíteme demostrar que es lo que deseo a tu lado, sin palabras, sin excusas, tan solo así, con lo que mejor nos nace a ambos.-

-Ja-ja! Mañana seguramente arrepentida, maldecirás lo que hoy sucedió.-

-No lo haré. Van confía en mí, confía en que te amo de verdad.-

No esperé segundo alguno para que él respondiese a mi comentario, simplemente no lo necesitaba. Silencie su siguiente frase con otro beso, esta vez más acalorado, más profundo y lujurioso. Me atreví a besarle sus mejillas, su cuello empapado de sudor. Acaricie su oreja con la suavidad de mi lengua, susurrando tan de cerca mis frases personales: "Acepto, Rey mío" "Te amo Van" "Me gustas" "Deseo estar contigo…"

Él respondía cautelosamente ante mis estímulos pasionales. Se negaba persuadir, resistiéndose al placer. Figuré entonces, que éste no era el camino indicado para convencerle. Detuve mi atrevimiento, recurriendo al final con un abrazo doblegado ante su desafecto.

-Tienes razón, ésta no soy yo. Pero también has errado al decir que soy ególatra. No me arrepiento, no lo haré hoy, ni mañana. Lo que acabo de confesar es tan cierto como lo que siento por ti. Tan verídico como lo que expresa tu corazón en estos momentos. Este "dum dum" acelerado se contradice a tu apariencia. ¿Y si tan solo…nos dejamos de banalidades, y nos regalamos esta noche?-

-¿Cómo propones que hagamos esto que dices?-

-Dejándote llevar por lo que dicta aquí y aquí.- Explico señalando con mi índice, su frente y pecho.

-Mi corazón me dicta que te amé, que te haga prisionera de amor, encadenándote a la felicidad, pero le contradice mi mente al inducirme el temor que de nuevo te alejes, indecisa, dejándome destrozado por amarte sin ser correspondido. Estoy confundido, ¿a quién debo atender?-

-Atiende al que te acerque a la felicidad, por más pasajera que resulte ser, porque al final de cuentas…¿Quién vive feliz para siempre? Todo resulta circunstancial.-

El manto de la noche arropo nuestros cuerpos. Segundo a segundo, un desbocado mar de caricias, besos y jadeos, se apoderaron de nosotros. Despojamos nuestras entidades de tapujos, dando paso al incauto frenesí que estaba por suceder. Van y yo, por vez primera, logramos coexistir en armonía.


End file.
